My Extended Family Is Weird
by Kiragirl17
Summary: Skye White is forced to leave her Wizard School in the U.S to go to Hogwarts the same year that Black decides to break out of jail. What was Uncle Lupin thinking? Now how will life be when she meets the Famous Harry Potter.... eventually a HPXOC pairing
1. Skye Sirius White

I dont own Harry Potter, if i did i would be so rich haha...i'm not.

I hope you like this. I had books on my mind so i decided to give it a shot. My sister, Ericka, is helping me with it. It is a team effort!

Please review!

btw, I hate planes too, those stupid muggle contractions.... been on way too many which happened when your parents dont live anywhere near each other.

I hope you like it!

* * *

My extended Family is weird!

Chapter One:

Skye Sirius White

* * *

She hated planes. Oh how she hated the muggle contraptions. She would rather be flying her Firebolt than be sitting in a chair….inside metal tubes….flying hundreds of feet off the ground….that could hurdle to the ground at any moment. _Ugh!_ She shuddered at the thought of that. She kept her self busy by reading the Daily Prophet, the same prophet that she had ordered specifically from England. As she was reading the prophet, all she could think about was her home, Washington D.C. Yes, she came from the states, Skye White had lived in America almost all her life, but she just wasn't born there. She was actually born in London, England, and that's exactly where she was going.

Skye had uncommonly brownish/blackish hair that fell in ringlets down to her mid-back. She stood at about 5'4" with an athletic build thanks to many hours of Quidditch. What really stood out about her were her eyes, which were a nice shade of blue-gray that often change colors between the two as her mood changed.

As she skimmed through the Daily Prophet, she saw some…..interesting?….things that were happening in England. _**Mary Witch invents new potion**_**…..**_Booorring!….__**New broom in the market: the Firebolt!….**__Have it!! What else?….__**Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban!!!….**__That seems irreleve– wait…..WHAT?!?!?!_ It wasn't everyday that someone broke out of Azkaban; in fact, no one has ever escaped from the wizard jail before. She flipped through the pages of the prophet as fast as she could.

_**BLACK STILL AT LARGE **_

_**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. **_

"_**Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?" **_

_**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. **_

Skye kept rereading the article over and over again, she couldn't believe her eyes. How could he escaped?! _What the hell is going on?! I really need to talk to Uncle Lupin about this. _These thoughts kept going through her head, an escaped criminal! In London! _That's where I'm going!….I'm going to die…..Not just from Black, but from this stupid muggle plane!!_ She was a bit over the top. The plane had jerked forward, indicating that the plane was landing, making Skye a bit more nervous. _Why couldn't he just use the floo network to come get me! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. _This Remus fellow better run for the hills. Skye wasn't a happy camper when she was irritated….. or mad, and people better not get in her path or they would probably wind up in St. Mungo's.

The plane reached the gate and the people slowly got off. Skye was never the patient type and was cursing mentally as she waited for her turn to get off the stupid muggle contraption. She didn't understand why muggles moved so slowly. She picked up her bag and moved slowly down the narrow aisle. _Why are things so compact?_ She cursed under her breath. She hated when she was packed in.

She moved through the crowded muggle airport. She hated crowded places and the whole lack of space. She liked wide-opened places, which sort of explains Quidditch. She followed the signs through the terminal to the luggage pick-up. And to her displeasure, there was more waiting. O, how she hated waiting for things. She so wished she could use magic to get her items and be done with it. However, in England she wasn't allowed to use magic under the age of seventeen. So stupid. In the U.S., it was up to the parents when the child was allowed to use magic out side of school.

She took the steps, since she was kind of in a hurry. She didn't want to wait behind some muggle. She was a very impatient person indeed. She took a deep breath when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She followed the signs to the luggage area. It didn't take long for her to spot Remus, a man with graying light brown hair. His attire consisted of a wrinkled blue dress shirt with matching trousers, equally wrinkled. His shoes, which once was a nice shade of black, were now a dull gray. Overall, he looked like a begger on the street.

Skye had to make sure that the man that she was looking at was actually her Uncle Lupin. But she was somewhat certain that it was him, because the man, standing right in front of her, was holding a sign that read 'Skye Sirius White.' _Way to be obvious, Uncle Lupin, _Skye had thought as she rolled her eyes. Skye had dropped her bag and ran to her uncle, Lupin, thinking that she was going to give him a hug was utterly wrong. Skye had tackled him instead of the usual hug, but the thing was, she was irritated and her anger was misplaced. She couldn't wait to leave this muggle place.

"Ooomff…." Remus had muttered when Skye had made impact with his frail body. Skye, forgetting that Remus had a 'furry little problem,' was completely oblivious to the moon for the past few weeks. As if she had been burned, she had jumped away from her uncle, allowing him to breathe.

"What on earth was that for?" Remus asked, now caring for his now bruised stomach.

She pointed at him and responded, "You know why! You made me fly on that stupid Muggle contraption!!!" Her voice echoed throughout the terminal catching a lot of people's attention, who didn't understand what she meant by the word 'muggle'.

Lupin sighed. "Maybe, you should lower your voice. No need to attract unwanted attention." He picked up her luggage (it arrived about ten minutes ago). "Shall we go?"

"You never answered me!" she glared, keeping her voice down.

"Dumbledore and I were too busy to come to the States to pick you up," Lupin said, leading the way out of the busy airport.

"It would only have taken a few minutes!!!! Hellllllooo…. Magic!!!!"

Lupin glanced around. "Sshh. Do you want the whole Muggle community to hear you," he whispered loudly. Skye never was the silent type.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!!–"

"Sssssh."

"Well, it is! You could have used magic!" she stressed. She wondered how muggles survived in this world without magic. _Come to think of it, the Wizardly world is sort of lazy._ But she liked to be lazy.

Lupins lead her around the corner, out of the muggles' eyes. It took him a few seconds to summon the Knights Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. My Name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening," said a teen, about eighteen/nineteen-ish, with large ears and pimples. He had an accent that Skye had a hard time understanding. "Where abouts?"

"Diagon Alley," Lupin answered handing the man some money.

"Sure thing."

–––

Skye sighed. She didn't know why she had to leave the United States. Why did Dumbledore want her to come to Hogwarts? _No idea._ What was so special about that school? _Beats me_. Why was it better than the one she went to in the states? _Hell should I know_. She hated that she had to leave her friends just because the Great Dumbledore wanted her to. Did he know something that she didn't? _Well, just about everything_. All she knew was that she rather be with her friends in America.

"You will like it at Hogwarts," Lupin said. He had rented a room for her at the Leaky Cauldron; he, however, wasn't staying.

"I better or else I might have to curse you."

Remus would have laughed if he didn't know any better. Skye was always true to her word. She wasn't a fan of lying. "I have to go," he said, pulling some folded papers out of his pocket. "These are the lists of your classes and the items that you will need. This," he said, "is your ticket for the train."

"Wait? You're not taking me?" Skye asked, unsure how to get on the platform 9 3_/_4, let alone how to get to the train station.

"I will meet you on the train, and besides you are a big girl," he said smiling. "I have a few things to do before I go to Hogwarts myself anyway."

"Okay, Professor," she mocked. She knew not to press.

He pulled out a bag of wizard money out of his pocket, which seemed rather small to hold all the things that he had pulled out of it. "This is from your great-grandfather. It is for your school items." He set it next to the lists.

"Thanks," Skye said feeling out of her element. She didn't have a clue how people acted in this country.

He gave her a big hug before he left her alone in the Leaky Cauldron. Skye looked out of the window in her room wondering if she could see him leave. However, it was a sure thing that he would use Apparition. She opened the bag, containing mostly galleons, which her great–grandfather left her. _Grandpa, why must I do this?_ She usually dropped the great when referring to her grandfather, as it tends to be annoying to say all the time.

Skye picked up the lists and gold, placing it into her pocket. She might as well get the crap she needed for school. There was no need in denying it. She was going to Hogwarts if she liked it or not. Any ways, she might as well look at the bright side. At least she would see her great-grandfather and Uncle at Hogwarts. They were a funny bunch and they made life great. There was no reason to spend her last week before school in an angry state. That would help no one. There was no way that they would change their mind.

She went out into the back yard of the Leaky Cauldron and tapped her wand on the wall that led to Diagon Alley. It was a breath taking sight, never had she seen something like this. Sure, the U.S had its magic market, but it wasn't like this. The street was lined with shops selling everything under the sun. Skye's eyes showed blue at that moment, as she wondered how long it would take her to look into every last shop. It wasn't like she didn't see these items before (well some things she didn't). It was the fact that it was in London. Some would call it an annoying American thing. Others would call it an annoying muggle thing. But to Skye, it was something she did when she was in a new town. She loved adventure.

She made her way into Diagon Alley glancing around wondering what shops she should go into first. It didn't take her long for a store to catch her eye. **Quality Quidditch Supplies,** which was crowded, drew her in. Skye was always a big fan of Quidditch and up for a game, dropping anything to play. She glanced in the window to see people crowded around a broom. Not any broom, but the Firebolt. _Really_. It amazed her that they just wanted to stare at it. What was the point of staring at it? None of them could have afforded it. If she couldn't afford it, she wouldn't stare at it all day. It would just make her feel worse.

"Stupid people staring at things they can't afford," Skye muttered. But then again, the Firebolt wasn't any broom and she should know, because she owned one, and she loved it. Having the wind blowing in her hair was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Yea, probably Mudbloods and half-bloods," a boy, who somehow got next to her without her noticing, suggested.

Skye turned to the boy and guessed he was a pure-blood knowing that they were the only one who would call a muggle-born a mudblood. He had the platinum blonde hair, which matched a his pale skin. "Maybe," she replied not having anything better to say.

"True, some pure-bloods, like the blood traitor Weasleys, couldn't be able to afford it either," the boy agreed with a hint of disgust in his voice.

It didn't take Skye long for her to look him over. It was obvious that he came from a wealthy stuck up pure-blood family. It disgusted her to the nth degree how he acted. He wasn't better than the people in there.

"So why are you staring at the broom? Don't have enough to afford it either?" His tone changed slightly.

"If it is any of your business," she snapped, being defensive, "I already have the Firebolt being that I am a big Fan of Quidditch."

A smile appeared on his pointed face. He looked pleased by that information and Skye didn't like it, not one bit. She had a bad feeling about this guy. "In that case, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

Automatically, she took it and shook it. "Skye White."

"Pure-blood?" he asked.

Her blood started to boil, but she was careful not to let it show. She didn't want to make a scene, especially with a Malfoy, who she was sure a family that held very important ties in the wizardly community. "Yes," she glared, but he didn't notice.

"Skye is such a pretty name."

_Omg, is he flirting me? Ewwwwwwwwww!_ She didn't need some slime ball flirting with her. She couldn't deal with his big attitude problem. "To me it sounds like a color," she muttered partly annoyed by it and this Draco person. She glanced into the Quidditch shop for a second knowing that she probably wasn't going in. Plus, Skye didn't want to be anywhere near him. She turned away from the window and was about to walk away when Malfoy stopped her. He pulled her back.

"What the hell?" she asked. Her anger was visible.

He looked away almost shocked by her tone. "I don't believe I ever saw you at Hogwarts before."

"I just transferred in," she said pulling her arm away.

"Well then stick with me and I can show you around."

"No thank you," she glared. She didn't need to be showed by this slime ball and she bet he was in Slytherin. She may still had to be sorted, but she didn't have a doubt that she would be in Gryffindor. Skye already knew that those two houses didn't get along at all. "I can make my own friends."

His face turned sour as if he had a nasty smell under her nose. "You can do no better than me," he said.

"I beg to differ."

Those words didn't come from her and of course it didn't come from Malfoy either. Draco seemed to already know who the person was. "Potter," he spited. His voice turned to poison. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

This Potter person had just come out of the **Quality Quidditch Supplies**. He had the prettiest green eyes that Skye had ever seen. His glasses didn't hide them, while his black hair made them stand out, but the thing that made this Potter stand out was his lightning shaped scar. "Well it seemed like she didn't ask you, Potter!"

"Malfoy!" They both pulled out their wands and for a second Skye wondered if they were going to duel. She hoped not, knowing that Harry would get in trouble for doing underage magic.

Draco didn't have anything to say and walked away. If Skye had to describe it, he had his tail between his legs. It was quite funny. "I take it you two don't get along."

"Nope," Harry responded. "I'm Harry." He waited for her to say something.

"Yes?" she asked.

"When people meet me, they get all crazy. 'The Famous Harry Potter!'" he mocked. He was annoyed by his fame, it was quite visible.

"Do you want me to go all 'Oh my Gosh! It's Harry Potter!'?"

"Um, no."

"Well good," she paused, "Because I wasn't going to."

Harry laughed. "Good, I might have to leave if you did." He put his hands in his pockets like he was shy, which was understandable. Skye would be too if everyone knew her name and expected so much out of her. "Did anyone ever tell you your eyes changes color?"

She looked at her reflection in the window. They were the normal, blue/gray color just as they always have been. "Yea, why? What color were they before?"

"With Malfoy, they were gray…then when he left they were the brightest blue I have ever seen and now they are just blue/gray," he explained hoping that she didn't thing he was crazy. He wanted her to like him.

"Oh," she laughed. "Their normal color is blue/gray. However, the color changes with my mood or something like that." Sky wasn't all the interested in why they changed color. She just liked that they did. It made her different.

"Neat."

"I think so."

"So you never told me your name."

"Skye White," she told him. "Well, Mr. Potter, I have things that I have to do." She waved goodbye.

–––

Skye was back in her room with all of her school supplies, staring at them. It took her quite sometime to get her_ The Monster Book of Monsters_ under control. She had used a spell bind type on it. She silently cursed at it. The damn book bit her and now her finger was bleeding. She had her finger in her mouth. She would use her wand to heal it, but no, she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. "Who in the hell assigns a biting book?" she cursed. She didn't understand people at times. She hissed. Her finger didn't want to stop bleeding. Skye jumped to her suitcase and started looking around for a band-aid, finding one at the bottom of her suitcase.

Once that was out of the way, she started to pack her newly bought books. They all seemed very boring compared to her biting book, but she found that to be a good thing. _Unfogging the Future, Intermediate Transfiguration, _and _the Standard Book of Spells, Grade three _were just a few of the books she had.

She ordered some food, which was quite different from the food she normally ate. London was so much different from the United States. She didn't know if she would ever get use to it. _Pity, _she thought, _I am English, but yet I am an outsider in this country._ She hated it. She wasn't normal by a long shot. She didn't make friends easily. At home, she only had a few friends, but who could ask for more? She didn't need more.

* * *

"May I ask why you wanted to bring Skye here?" Lupin asked taking a seat across from Dumbledore. Sure, Lupin liked the idea that his Goddaughter was closer and he was able to see her more often, but it didn't make sense to up root her like that. Skye was in the States for a reason. Lupin, Dumbledore, and Skye's mother, Claire, had all agreed that Skye would be better off in America, than here in London.

"I feel it is time she came back," Dumbledore smiled. "I fear that danger is on the rise." The old professor was wise. He usually knew what was best.

"Which is?"

"In time," Dumbledore replied looking over to his Phoenix.

"Does this have anything to do with Sirius Black?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore picked up his wand. "Yes," he answered but didn't explain.

Lupin stood up suddenly with a sad expression in his eyes. "Claire kept Skye away for a reason."

"However, Claire is dead and new information has come into play, something she didn't know about." Again, Albus didn't explain.

Remus didn't know what to say and he knew better than to ask. Dumbledore was the type of person who gave information without questions when it was free to give. He must have good reasons to keep it to himself. Anyway, Dumbledore was Skye's guardian and if he wanted to move Skye to London, Lupin couldn't stop him. He didn't want to stop him. He just wanted to know why, but he trusted Dumbledore. Only fools doubted Albus.

"Beside, Remus, Skye is safest at Hogwarts."

"I know."

* * *

Skye stared at the ceiling from her bed having nothing else to do. She hadn't left her room much since the first day. She didn't feel like meeting anymore idiots like that Malfoy person. There was something about him that made her feel like there were bugs crawling under her skin. She had all her meals delivered to her room for the most part and only ventured downstairs when it was quiet. She didn't want to meet more people like him; however, they didn't come to places like this. It wasn't worthy enough. It made Skye sick that people thought that they were better than everyone else. No one could control what they were born into and it shouldn't be a factor in determining someone's worth. She was a pure-blood and had wealth (well family wealth), but it didn't make her better than anyone else. What made someone better are the deeds that they do and nothing else. It's what makes Harry Potter better than that Malfoy person.

Her feet touched the ground. She heard laugher from downstairs and it called to her. She walked to her door and walked downstairs. As she was walking, the laughter got louder. In a strange way, it brought a smile to her face, one that hadn't been there for some time. The laughter became even louder as she rounded the next corner. When she came to the bottom of the steps, words became clear and she could tell there were at least about ten people. They were a loud bunch of nine, who Skye had counted as she entered the bar. All except two had red hair. She recognized one of the two, who didn't have red hair, to be Harry Potter.

"The Weasleys, Harry Potter, and one of their school mates," Tom, the bartender/innkeeper, told her. His smile was creepy with the lack of teeth.

_So those are the Weasleys that Malfoy was talking about. I don't see anything wrong with them,_ she thought smiling. It was a happy family, even with the hyper up teens. It was something that Skye always wished for, but it never happened. As her mother always told her, her father died, before she was born, in the line of duty. Skye always wondered what life would have been if she had a father. Would she have brothers and sisters? Would her mother still be alive? Her mother died about a year and an half ago, also in the in the line of duty. In fact, Skye was there when her mother was killed, she even saw it happen. Her mother, Claire was called out and told Skye to stay home, but she didn't listen. To her, something wasn't right. In the end, her mother died protecting her and the monster that killed her got away. Skye broke down and everyone wondered if she would ever be the same. It took her forever to get this far and to be herself again.

"Thanks," she muttered taking a butterbeer, which was a little strange. She wasn't use to it growing up in America. She turned her back on the family. "Life is strange," she announced to Tom, who wasn't paying any attention.

She stared at the wall for a few seconds remembering how life was with her (great) grandfather, Uncle Lupin, and her mother. She smiled remembering it all.

"Skye."

Said girl turned around to see Harry with (what she suppose) two friends. "Hello, Potter," she smiled as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Blimey, Harry. You were right. She is a knock out," the boy said as his face matched his bright red hair. Harry turned around as if to hide his blush.

"Hello, I'm Hermione and that is Ron," she said, seeming kind of annoyed. Maybe it was the screaming Skye heard earlier, something to do with a cat and a rat.

"Hello," Skye grinned knowing how close the three friends were. It made Skye miss her best friend back in America and all the 'trouble/fun' they got into. There were a lot of things that she missed. She glanced back to the Weasley Family.

Ron noticed her glance. "Sorry about them."

She waved it off. "Don't be. I think it's great," she told him truthfully. "It's what Family is for."

"I think so too," Harry chimed it. Family was one of those things that made life better. Family was the thing that were always there for you when things were down. It never went away.

"I guess," Ron muttered. It seemed like he was semi-sick of his siblings always picking on him.

"I wished I had siblings," Skye admitted thinking about how she could pick on them. Hermione and Harry both agreed; they wished they had siblings as well.

"New to London?" Harry asked not remembering seeing her before.

"Yes and No," Skye smiled. "Well I think you three have things to do." Ron's mom yelled over the noise that they better have their things packed.

"Well, mostly Ron," Hermione corrected. "I have my things packed and ready. What about you, Harry?"

"Um, just a few things left to put in." Harry scratched his head trying to remember if he left anything out.

Skye glanced down to her watch to check the time. "Well, I have a few things I have to do." There were a few things that she had left to pack, since there were a few things that had to wait to the last second to be packed. "Bye!" she said turning away.

Harry hesitated for a second. "Will we see you again?"

"It all depends, Potter." She had a grin on her face. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be bad after all. She had a good feeling.

* * *

I hope you like it!!! please review...i like reviews :)


	2. Train, Dementors, and Hat, O My

I do not own Harry Potter...if i did some people would still be alive and they arent

please review and i would like to thank my sister...this is like a group project between me and her.

this is like my longest chapter ever of all four stories....wow haha

* * *

Chapter 2

Train, Dementors, and the Hat, O my

* * *

Skye took a deep breath outside a muggle store waiting for a taxi. The store was a few buildings down from the Leaky Cauldron. Hey, she couldn't wait outside the Leaky Cauldron, since it would only draw unwanted attention from muggles, who would only see a run down building. Plus, she was only thirteen, which already brought unwanted attention. She didn't know about England, but thirteen years old in U.S. didn't ride a taxi to the train station by themselves. She didn't need a trip to the Police Station, which would result in a lot of questions that she couldn't answer.

She wanted to get to the train station early incase something did happen that ate her time. She rather be safe than sorry… the down side was that she was impatient, which didn't go well with having to be early. It got annoying after awhile.

A taxi pulled up next to her and the driver got out and helped her load her trunk. He opened his door for her and she jumped right in. "King's Cross," she said jogging his memory. She just wanted to make sure she got there unsure about these muggle things. She didn't need to get lost, since she didn't have a clue how to get around London. She was never any good with street names.

Twenty minutes, give or take, Skye arrived at the train station, which she only hoped would be better than the plane. Stupid muggle contraptions. The driver had loaded her trunk onto a trolley. "Thanks," Skye said handing him English muggle money, which she couldn't understand. It was way different from American muggle money. He nodded and drove off.

Skye made her way through the crowded train station. O, she hated crowded places. She liked her space. Bad things happened when people were in close quarters.

She rounded a corner and platform nine came into view, and shortly after, platform ten came into view. Uncle Lupin had explained to her how to get on Platform nine and three quarters. She just had to pass through the barrier without notice. The Platform was a bit crowded but it seemed it wouldn't be too big of a problem. She took a huge breath and pulled her trolley to the barrier. She leaned back and disappeared behind the brick wall.

It was still pretty crowded even though she had arrived about an hour before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave. She mentally kicked herself for being that early but hey, if she could wait two hours for a plane (having to arrive at the airport two hours before the schedule flight), she would wait an hour in a wizard train.

Not many people noticed her considering there were too many students to recognize every single person. She did catch some male glances that did a double take for many reasons. Skye smiled as to agree them, but she didn't make eye contact. It was an American thing not to make eye contact.

Since she was one of the first on the train, she had her pick of compartments. She settled for one in the middle. She stored her trunk and took a seat near the window. For the next hour or so, she watched parents waved to their children on the train. O, she wished she could have that. She wished her parents were still alive.

"Can we sit here?"

Skye eyed the in comers (one boy and two girls), who seemed to make up of first years. How ironic! She waved them in and returned to her view. It was then that she noticed Potter and his friends, who all seemed cheerful. Harry, on the other hand, looked like he was ran over by those muggle cars when Mr. Weasley pulled him aside. She was never very good at reading lips, but she was able to make out a name… Sirius Black_. Why are they talking about him? Why Sirius Black?_

Names were common. She came across people with the same name as her, which was the case here… However, she did wonder where she got her middle-name. She didn't know anyone in her family with that name, but her mother did take the name from someone she cared about. Sky just didn't know who.

"I wonder what house I will be in," the boy said. "I hope Slytherin like the rest of my family is."

One of the girls, the brunette, shrugged. "I hope I am Ravenclaw. My mother was in Ravenclaw and I am just like her."

The blonde girl seemed confused, not understanding much about the houses. "I'm Muggle-born. I don't know which house I will be in. What are the houses?" She folded her hands in her lap.

Skye glanced over. The boy didn't seemed to happy to be in the compartment of a muggle-born. "There are four House: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she said. "You are sorted depending on the house you are best suited for." Skye was still looking outside the window.

"What house are you in?" the blonde asked. She was looking for some clue to which house would be best for her.

"I am not in a house," Skye answered.

"You seemed a little old to be a first year," the boy commented. His black hair flopped all over the place.

"I'm not. I am a transfer student from America," Skye explained.

"Wow, America. I want to go," the brunette smiled. She was counting something on her fingers. "There were so many countries I want to go to."

"It is okay, I guess," Skye shrugged. She turned glancing to the aisle, catching sight of Harry, Hermione, and Ron who moved down the Aisle, looking for an empty compartment.

The two girls kept talking to each other, while the boy looked like he smelled something nasty. Skye watched the landscape change as they got closer to Hogwarts. She had to give it to Europe; the countryside was a breathtaking sight. She wished she would paint it. It would have been a wonderful painting, something different.

Some time into the trip, the door to the compartment opened, revealing Draco and what looked like to be with two thugs. _Well, it figures, _Skye thought, _he does look like the type who needs goons. All talk and no bite…he probably has his 'friends' do all his dirty work._ It was those types of guys that Skye hated the most. It was like he was worried about getting his nails dirty.

Draco and his two friends were in their Slytherin robes. "I like to come around and see what the first years look like," he stated.

Skye stared up to him wondering what the real reason why he was in here. She doubted that someone as 'pure' as him would be checking out the first years.

The first year boy looked up to him. "Slytherin, I hope I am that house."

As Malfoy did with her, "what is your blood status?"

"Pureblood," the boy stated.

"Good," Malfoy said. He looked to the girls. "And yours? I already know that Skye is pureblood as well." He looked to Skye as if he expected her to smile and nod. It seemed he had forgotten what she told him before.

The brunette seemed to know that Malfoy was bad news. "Who cares about blood status? We all are magical, who cares I am Half-blooded and she is muggle-born. There is no difference." Her tone impressed Skye, who nodded in agreement, which only annoyed Malfoy more.

"Here, here!" Skye cheered.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "No wonder it smells bad in here. There is a mudblood in here." He stuck up his noise as if he really did smell something.

_How dare him!_ Skye stood up so fast that the room spined. "Shut-up, Malfoy," she said pulling out her wand. The Brunette did the same, but she remained sitting. _Who the hell does he think he is? _Skye had friends who were muggle-born and they were just as good, if not better than everyone else. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Skye couldn't place the look in Draco's eyes. "I am deeply disappointed in you, Skye. A Pureblood like you shouldn't defend Mudbloods. You better be more careful. You don't want to be a blood traitor like those Weasleys."

"I rather be like them than a creep like you!" Skye said pointing her wand at him. There was no doubt that she could take a pretty boy like him, but she doubted she would take all three, even though she could out smart the two goons. The first two girls would be no help, but Skye was determined.

"You will be sorry, but Skye, I will always be here when you change your mind."

"I won't," she hissed.

Draco looked to the first year boy and said, "Come with me. I doubt you want to be in a compartment like this." The boy got up and followed Draco and his two friends out. The door snapped shut.

Skye returned to her seat and returned to her view outside the window. She never hated someone as much as Malfoy. She only just met him, but she wished she could push him off a cliff or something. Maybe, he would be stripped of his magic and be forced to live with Muggles. That would be funny to see. _Sorry, mother, _she thought. Her mother told her that she shouldn't ever hate someone, but she couldn't help it.

The blonde looked to Skye and the other girl. "What did he call me?"

"Mudblood," Skye said, quickly explaining it. "You shouldn't let anyone call you that. I hate anyone who uses it. It is like they think they are better than everyone else and they aren't."

"Yea," the brunette agreed. "We are all the same if we look at it."

The blonde lowered her head. It seemed she never realized how she would be treated in the wizardly world for being muggle-born. "Okay. Thanks for defending me."

"No problem." Skye took a deep breath. "No one should be called that."

The brunette nodded. "So it seems like that guy fancies you," she said to Skye.

It took Skye a few seconds for her to realize what the girl meant by fancy. Darn, why did American and English language have to be so different? "I guess," she frowned. She didn't want Malfoy to like it. It was like a disease, she didn't want. "I can't stand him."

Skye didn't say anything more on the matter. She didn't want to spend her time talking about that fool.

The two first year girls returned to their conversation knowing that Skye wasn't interested in talking. She had enough talking to last her for the rest of the train ride. She wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. She had enough of people being, idiots not that she had a big problem with the girls in the compartment though. Plus, she had her mind on something else, like a certain Potter.

* * *

"Is it me or does Malfoy seem more annoying than usually?" Ron hissed. Malfoy had just left the compartment leaving everyone inside besides Professor Lupin, who was passed out in his seat, annoyed as all hell. "Bloody Hell, he has a stick up his ass, he does!" He had a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione said eyeing Lupin who stirred. "We don't want to wake him."

Harry shrugged. "His _daddy _probably took his favorite toy away or something, looked like he was denied something finally." There were a lot of things that Harry wanted and never got, like his permission form signed so he could go to Hogsmeade. He doubted that Malfoy was denied many things in his young life. Malfoy could probably get any girl he wanted unlike him, Harry, who couldn't even talk to a girl without going hay wired. Skye was one of those girls who probably did it to a lot of guys. Sure, he didn't know her, but she was easy to talk to or so what he learned in his two meetings with her. He didn't know if he would meet her again. He didn't know how to get in contact with her. His owl, Hedwig, had never let him down before. Maybe, he would write to her….however, could an owl track down a person only knowing their name? He only knew of her name…Skye White.

"You seem deep in thought, Harry," Hermione asked noticing he wasn't paying attention to her and Ron's conversation.

"Yea, just thinking," Harry explained. He took a glance outside his window wondering why he wanted to get to know Skye better. Was it because she was something he couldn't have? Or was it something else?

"Is it about Skye?" Ron snickered. He too was interested in her. He didn't know it was because she seemed different from most girls, or something else. She didn't seem annoying like most other girls were. Even Hermione was annoying at times and she was the most sane and normal of the female students.

"Geez, Harry! You already fancy her and you don't even know her!" Hermione glared. She was like a mother hen…the voice of reason really, but Ron and Harry didn't admit to it. "She seemed nice and all, but we can't be sure. We only had a five minute conversation with her. Boys are idiots, you are."

"Hey! I detest that!" Ron said. It was any wonder that Professor was able to get any sleep. They were loud as all hell.

"Blimey, you act like she is a Death Eater or something," Harry commented.

"You know what! You wouldn't know! You don't know her!" Hermione glared.

"The way she was outside the Quidditch Store is proof enough for me!" Harry said feeling Hermione was doing the same thing to him that everyone else was doing to him. He wasn't the weakling that everyone was making him out to be. He wasn't afraid of Sirius Black and he certainly wasn't misjudging Skye White. He knew she was good, an angel, so to speak.

"I agree with Harry," Ron said eating something he got from the food cart. It was some weird wizard food that looked more disgusting than it looked. It was on of those things that Harry and Hermione was too chicken to eat.

"Whatever… Boys!" Hermione said. It wasn't like she disliked Skye, it was the fact that she didn't know Skye. She didn't understand how guys could just fall for someone they don't even know. She knew she wasn't like that. She didn't fall for a guy based on looks or so she told herself.

"Yep, you know it," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

A second later, the train came to sudden stop jolting luggage out of the racks. Without warning, all the lights went out and they were surrounded in total darkness. "What is going on?" Ron asked somewhere in the darkness.

* * *

"What the hell!" Skye yelled startling the two first years. _Did Hogwarts forget to fill up the train or something? _It didn't seem too abnormal, considering how lazy and lack of intelligence of Muggle technology those wizards were. It was the muggles that invented the train, right? _Maybe, they forgot to pay their power bill._ She wasn't sure how they got the train to move. Sure, she knew how muggle trains move, but this wasn't a muggle train. Magic was probably the answer.

"Do you think we broke down?" the brunette girl asked. She shifted in her seat feeling around in the darkness.

"_Lumos," _Skye muttered and her wand lit up like a torch, shining light on the compartment, which looked like a tornado had hit it. Luggage was everywhere and Skye was surprised it didn't hit anyone. "I don't know."

"Cool," the blonde said looking at Skye's wand. She was fascinated by glow of magic despite the situation. It was quite clear she was muggle born. It was a simple, common spell.

Skye sighed. _First years…I dislike first years…_ She disliked the stereotype, which involved how stupid they acted, and dump they were. She knew not all first years were like this, but most were. It was rather annoying. Hey, it happened, being their first time away from their parents. "Ssh," Skye whispered, who moved to the door and the two girls moved to the window. _Chickens!_ She shook her head trying to figure out what good they were. She reached for the door but it flew open before her hand could reach the door.

Skye didn't know about the two girls, but she felt like something had ripped her heart out of her chest. The cloaked figure stood from ceiling to floor. Its face was hidden under the hood. It reached out its grayish, slimy, glistening hand, which as if it had decayed in water. Its hand suddenly redraws into its dark flowing cloak before sucking in a deep breath. It was like the thing was stealing the warmth out of the room.

Skye felt like she would never be warm again, feeling like she was freezing to death. It felt like her organs were ice and her lungs constricted. Not even a second later, she was able to feel her heart, but all she felt was pain. She was drowning in pain and all she could hear were screams, but they weren't her screams. Skye knew they weren't coming from the two girls.

She knew very well what these things were. They were Dementors and she knew very well what these things could do. They feed on your pain. They took all of the warm, loving feeling away. It made Skye relive the worse day of her life. Her mother's death kept replaying in her mind. "_Expecto Patronum!" _She yelled, thinking of her happiest moment. A rather large silvery, ethereal dog, which could have been mistaken as a bear, burst out of her wand and charged at the Dementor, chasing him out of the room. It was that moment that the screaming had stopped. She felt her body return to normal.

Skye exited the compartment following her Patronus out into the aisle. _Note to Self: thank Uncle Lupin for teaching me that spell_. Her silvery, ethereal dog chased the rest of the Dementors down the hall. They soon disappeared completely off the train meeting another Patronus. Her Patronus dog returned to her side just as the next compartment to hers opened revealing quite a few people in the room and disappeared a few seconds later. _How did they all fit in there?_ She wondered seeing the Weasley Twins (who she recognized from the inn), their black friend, Malfoy (plus his goons) and one other person, who she didn't quite know.

"That was brilliant," one of the Twins said. Skye wasn't sure which one it was. Twins were usually easy to tell apart after you got to know them, but when they were strangers it was impossible.

"Yes, brilliant. What spell did you use?" the other one asked.

Malfoy glanced at Skye before walking off with his two goons. He didn't need to start anything with the two Weasleys there. It would have been very stupid. Skye watched him from the corner of her eye, wondering why he was there.

"A Patronus charm," she said explaining quickly what it was. She took a glance to her compartment noticing the two girls were still hiding in the corner. "What is up with Malfoy?" she asked.

"The Dementors scared him," the twins responded, laughing their asses off. "What a prat he was. He was scared out of his ass."

"I bet," Skye agreed knowing herself, she wanted to crawl into the ball position and cry. It wasn't something she wished upon her worse enemy.

"How do you know that charm," one of the twins asked.

"My godfather taught it to me," she answered glancing at Remus who was walking down the Aisle. _What is he doing here?…Wait, he did tell me he would meet me on the train._ She knew of course that he was teaching at Hogwarts this year. _That ass! He didn't find me on the train!!!_ He smiled slightly in passing but didn't say anything as if he was on a mission.

"So I take it you aren't a first year. They can't perform magic on that level." The twins looked to each other then looked her over as if they were trying to figure her out.

"Third year. Transfer students form the U.S.," Skye explained.

"From America?"

"Yes," Skye smiled. She wasn't a big fan of questions….she hated being new…this was going to happen a lot with her being the new kid.

"Well, I am Fred. This is George and that is Jordan," Fred said running his hands through his flaming red hair.

"Skye, Skye White," She said smiling. "And yes, I know it sounds like a color…" It was the one part of her name that she hated. The three boys laughed.

"Do you want to come in?" George asked. There was something about her that screamed I loved to mess with people…She wasn't the type of girl who took shit.

"Depends what you are doing in there?" she asked, eyeing the boys. They seemed innocent enough, well if she didn't count the compartment that screamed pranks. It was filled with items used to prank people.

"What? What is wrong with a good prank?" Fred said defensively.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I love pranks," she said rubbing her hands together. She had an evil look in her eyes.

"Blimey, look what we found." George smiled. "You are quite the girl, Skye White." He interned earned a smile.

"Lets us show you the plans," Jordan said leading the way back into their compartment. The Fourth boy in the room smiled and went back to reading his book. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to others.

"Who is he?" Skye whispered.

"Some random guy. I don't really know. I think he is from Ravenclaw but I'm not entirely sure. We don't really care. He seems like a nice fello. He seems too interested in his book to mind what we are doing," Fred shrugged not caring about the boy.

"Um, okay," Skye sat down next to Jordan and across from the twins. She didn't feel too bad leaving the two first years, knowing they wouldn't really miss her. It wasn't like she talked that much to them anyway.

The boys laid out the plans in front of them. "We can do this. Here," Fred pointed on a map, which looked rather old. If Skye knew what Hogwarts look like, she would assume it was Hogwarts; however, she doubted that a map could ever really help someone. If she heard right, Hogwarts was impossible to map out…

Skye stared at the plans for a second. "Maybe you should do it here. It seemed more in the way and would be harder to get rid of." George and Fred were very intelligent when it came to their pranks, which only held a few miscalculations.

"Blimey, you are brilliant," Fred said.

"You can also do this," she said going off into an explanation. She could pull off a prank when she wanted to. She was very sneaky. They talked about pranks for the rest of the trip.

–––

Skye stepped off the train and walked through the crowd to the carriages. She may have been a transfer, a first in a long time, and new to Hogwarts; however, she wasn't going to ride across the lake on a boat like the other first years. She wasn't a big fan of boats. Besides, Uncle Lupin told her it would be okay for her to ride carriages like the other third years.

She spotted at least a hundred carriages, but what shocked her most was what was pulling them. Thestrals were horse-like breed having blank, white, shining eyes and a dragonish face. Their manes were long and black. They had great leathery wings and the skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse. If Remus didn't warn her about them, Skye would have been scared. They seemed somewhat gentle in a creepy way.

The Thestrals were visible only to people who had seen someone die and accepted death, and in Skye's case, it was her mother's death. It was a painful reminder. Skye bit her bottom lip when she stepped into one of the carriages. She wasn't sure about these creatures that only could be seen by seeing death. It seemed like a warning of some kind. The only thing that kept her in the carriages was the fact that Lupin had told her they were safe.

It wasn't long before she was joined by Fred, George, and Jordan who jumped in the same carriage as her. Jordan shut the door behind them. "Trying to run from us or something?" Fred asked.

"No, I just don't like to be crowded," Skye explained. Besides, she hated to wait for things or people…she just didn't need to tell them that. The carriages started to move in a bumpy and swaying procession.

"Okay," George answered.

Skye spotted magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. Hogwarts was quite strange, but they had to be called_ Hog_warts for a reason, right? She had to give it to them. Their old structures were more amazing than America's modern structures.

She felt a chilling sensation wash over her, when she saw what was guarding the gates…_Why does Hogwarts have Dementors? What are they guarding against? I doubt Sirius Black would come to Hogwarts, but then again…_ She remembered Mr. Weasley pulling Harry aside to tell him about Sirius Black. She, of course, knew why Black was imprisoned. He was a follower of Voldemort, or as Skye likes to call him, Moldywart, who was 'killed' by the baby Harry, all of course no one knew how. Maybe the Ministry thought the famous Black would go after the famous Harry Potter to get revenge…._Why would he come to Hogwarts with Grandpa here? That seems a little strange… _Never reason with the crazy people, it would get you no where.

Fred and George didn't notice that she wasn't paying attention to them. They were too deeply in conversation about their next prank.

Skye was speechless taking in Hogwarts and its many towers and turrets. She was the first one off the many carriages and first one into the Castle. She would do anything not to be in the middle of that crowd. Besides, she didn't know how they were going to sort her and she didn't want to be pushed into the Great Hall and not know what to do. She didn't want to be the only one standing up and not know where to go.

"Ms. White, you can stand over here until your name is called."

Skye turned around to see Professor McGonagall. "Yes, Professor." She had only seen McGonagall a few times before this, and she didn't even look that different. _I guess she is always a stick in the mud, but I still like her._ Skye smiled as she watched McGonagall make her way through the incoming crowd. It seemed not even the huge entrance hall could hold all of the students.

Skye stood out of the way, almost behind the doors to the Great Hall. She didn't want to catch too much attention. She didn't want to be asked questions to why she was standing back at the doors. She could see the enchanted ceiling through the crowd. She had to give it to them. The ceiling was outstanding.

Once the students were inside the hall, Skye moved slightly to the door and sneaked into the hall, but she stayed against the back wall. On the other side of the door, she spotted the angry unhappy caretaker. _I am surprise there aren't less students with him. I am surprise he isn't killing them…_ He looked like the kind person of who would.

Her eyes moved along the tables spotting Malfoy (plus goons), the twins, Jordan, and Ron, but Hermione and Harry were missing. She wondered where Harry was, but she doubted that anything happened to him. Maybe, they were with Professor McGonagall considering she wasn't here as well. That was probably it.

Her eyes made it to the head table in the back (or front depending how you look at it) of the hall. Her eyes glanced across the tables and there were no doubt that a few stared back at her. They all knew she was coming today and they all knew who she was, and most importantly, who she was related to. Not that it really mattered who she was related to. She was just like everyone else.

Her eyes were a light cerulean color as she caught Uncle Lupin's sight. He smiled to her as if to say '_sorry about the train ride.' _He wasn't expecting anything like that, neither were anyone else. She smiled as her eyes left him. She made eye contact with Dumbledore and grinned. He also smiled as if he was glad to see that she made it in one piece, especially with those Dementors.

Professor Flitwick, holding a list, came through the doorway to the Great Hall right next to Skye and the strange Caretaker. It didn't startle her, but Skye stepped a few feet away from the first years as not to be bumped into. All eyes were on the first years with no one noticing her yet. It took the tiny wizard a few seconds to make it to the back (or front depending which way you were looking at it). The students stopped a few feet away from the stool, but Flitwick stood right beside it.

The Hat started to sing, to Skye's surprise, in a nice smooth voice. Lupin had told her that the hat would do this. _Still no sign of Potter,_ Skye thought not really paying attention to the song nor the sorting of students. There were only a few students left when she noticed they were coming to an end and she would be next. She glanced around the room looking for those two girls she met on the train. The boy, of course, was sorted into Slytherin; there was no doubt about that. She finally spotted the blonde muggle-born, who proudly sat at the Hufflepuff table. The Brunette, who just got sorted, made her way to the Ravenclaw table where she hoped she would be sitting.

About a few minutes later, everyone was sorted into their houses. The students looked around wondering why no one was taking the stool and the hat away. Flitwick didn't move to the hat. Dumbledore, though very, very old, stood up from the teachers table. He wore a bright smile. "Before we get started, I would like to introduce a new student to you."

The hall burst out into mutters as the students wondered who it could be. "She is a third year transfer student from the States. I hope you all show her how wonderful you all can be," Dumbledore smiled taking his seat.

Flitwick smiled and called out, "White, Skye."

Skye took the cue and walked through the middle of the tables. She could feel the many set of eyes on her. She didn't even have to look to know that she had everyone's attention. It was a long walk to the sorting hat with everyone looking at her. The tiny man picked up the hat and placed it on Skye's head as she took her seat. It was then that she saw hundreds of eyes staring at her. There a few intense stares appointed to her coming from Malfoy, Fred, George, and Ron. (There were a few others but they were no one that she knew and they barely completed with those four.)

"Interesting, very interesting," a voice said in her ear. "Difficult as well. Extremely difficult. So where to put you?" Skye wondered if she was the only one hearing this. She doubted that the students at the table, staring at her, could hear it. She, however, wondered about the tiny charm teacher. Could he hear? "You are a very intelligent girl. A perfect fit for Ravenclaw, but that attitude of yours doesn't go well with them. You are also very cunning, very fitting for Slytherin; however, I doubt you would be happy there…besides I doubt the Slytherins would be happy with you there," the hat chuckled, seeing Skye's plans. "You wouldn't fit at all in Slytherin," he said seeing inside her head, "even though your father's family was all in Slytherin."

_Wait…what? What are you talking about? My father and his family were all in Gryffindor. _What was the hell was the hat talking about.

"Your father was the only one in his whole family to be in Gryffindor. The rest were in Slytherin," the hat said rather annoyed. He never lied.

_My mother told me everyone in my family has been in Gryffindor._

"She lied. I remember Claire. Rather unlike her to lie." If the hat could shrug, he did. "But you don't belong in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. And you definitely do not belong in Hufflepuff. You are so much like your great grandfather, Dumbledore." The hat chuckled. "I laugh at that." Everyone knew Dumbledore was gay, well maybe besides the students.

Her mother and grandfather told her how it happened. Apparently, he got drunk beyond his wildest dreams when he was younger, back when he didn't know how affected he was by alcohol. It was also during his dark year or so after his sister died. His female friend tried to help him and things got sticky as she started to drink (she couldn't handle it either). They were both wasted….it was an one time thing for them both, never to happen again. Skye's grandmother (who was now dead) was result of it…

All Skye could think about was what the hat told her. Her mother wouldn't have lied to her about her father, would she? _Of course not._ His family couldn't have been apart of Slytherin could they? _Never in a million years._ Why would she lie to her? _That's if she did lie_. However, she doubted that the hat would.

"Hm, there is only one choice really." The hat seemed to have to gather his breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled. Of course, Dumbledore and Remus smiled at this and the whole Gryffindor broke out into applauds. It wasn't every day that there was a transfer student, who showed great promise (as what Fred and George told everyone). The only group who seemed upset by this was the Slytherins, who always thought that Purebloods belonged to them.

She decided that she was going to try and make friends with people from her year, as not to be a loner. She couldn't hang out with Fred and George all the time. She smiled and took a seat across from Ron, seeing as she knew him. "Hey, Ron," Skye said trying to act cool…wait she wasn't acting.

"Hey, Skye," Ron asked trying to hide his surprise that she sat with him. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to Hogwarts?"

"You never asked!" Skye teased. She laughed.

"Hello, I am Lavender Brown," a girl said appearing next to Skye. "I wanted to say hi and introduce myself and my friend, Parvati Patil."

"Hello," Skye said being nice. She didn't have much interest in hanging out with them. She only had to look at them to know that she wouldn't get along with them.  
"Well if you ever want to hang-" Lavender started.

"It is okay. I am hanging out with Ron," Skye stated knowing she would have more fun with Ron than them.

"Okay," Brown smiled and returned to her seat.

"You didn't have to do that," Ron said uneasily. He was still waiting for his friends.

She waved it off. "I would much rather hang with you," she said acting like she didn't notice his blush which matched his red hair. She started talking trying to break the ice.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall made their way down the marble staircase to the Great Hall. There was a sea of pointed black hats. The long tables were filled with students, whose faces were glimmering by the thousands of floating candles. Professor Flitwick, a tiny wizard, stabled a bit carrying the ancient hat and the three-legged stool out of the hall.

Hermione frowned as Harry and she separated from the two adults, who made their ways to the front table. "We've missed the Sorting!" she sounded deeply upset.

Harry felt a few people pointing at him. Have the story of his collapsing in front of the Dementor traveled so fast? He hoped not. He didn't need people to talk about him any more then they were. He had enough of that already. He spotted the new students sitting along each of the tables. His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table looking for Ron, who only took a few seconds; however, he wasn't alone. He was talking and laughing with Skye. _What? When does she go to Hogwarts?_ He wondered. She did say she was new to London. She probably transferred in.

Skye just laughed at something that Ron had said which sparked a little jealousy in Harry. Hermione smiled walking pass Harry to Ron and Skye. Harry's speed didn't pick up as if he wanted to watch their conversation. Hermione took a seat next to Ron and joined in on the conversation. Harry shook his head believing he didn't have any chances with her. Maybe, they could just be friends. That would be good enough….maybe he could work his way up to something else.

He made his way to the table where his friends were sitting. "Blimey! Skye, I would have loved to see their faces!" Ron said laughing.

Skye waved it off. "Very hilarious. You had to be there. Haha."

Hermione was the only one who seemed to be upset that Skye had interrupted classes at her old school. "Seems a little childish," she said as Harry took his seat next to Ron. Hermione hated pranks. It was ever wonder how she got along with Harry and Ron.

Skye shrugged. "Only to the people I don't like. I would always go for pranking Malfoy," she said. "Only talked to him once and I wanted to kill him."

"A normal reaction," Harry said trying to get into the conversation. This time Hermione agreed.

"Hello, Harry," Skye said smiling. She hadn't really notice him till just then.

"So you never told us you would be coming to Hogwarts," Harry stated.

"Never asked," she told him.

"We did. We asked," Ron said trying to remember their prior conversation.

"No. you asked if we would see each other. I answered 'it depends.' I didn't know what house I would be in. We might not have met again," Skye smiled being a smart ass. "You didn't ask if I was attending Hogwarts. What can I say?…. Boys are weird."

Hermione laughed. "That is so very true."

"Or maybe, it is just the girls," Ron muttered out the side of his mouth.

"Welcome!" Everyone quiet down. No one talked when Dumbledore spoke, well that was if you didn't count the Slytherins. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

* * *

thanks for reading

please review...i will answer all reviews and questions that you have but i wont spoil anything for you haha


	3. Day one and the Annoyances of Skye

* * *

Hello! I am sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And I do not own Happy Potter...if i did, there would be a few differences!!!!!!!!!

Please review! I love reviews!

and P.S. If you read my New Purpose Story, i have a poll on my homepage for you to take! And P.S.S. You should go check out my Sister Kingdom Hearts Story, that is if you like Stories like that! Plus, she is the same sister who had proofed this for me! Her username is heirxxofxxmerlin!

* * *

My Extended Family is Weird!

Chapter 3:

Day one and the Annoyances of Skye Sirius White

* * *

Skye stared at the ceiling in the girls' dormitories that she shared with Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and two other girls, whose names were lost to her. She really didn't care to learn their names. She would be out of here in a matter of time and didn't care what her grandfather said; she wouldn't be here for long. She missed her friends and she wanted to go back. Sure, the twins, Potter, and his two friends were cool, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same here!

She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. _Sometimes, I wish I could stay in bed the whole day!_ She took a deep breath looking at her uniform. It wasn't that she looked stupid in it, but rather the fact that she hated uniforms. What a lack of imagination, they were. She shook her head and started to make her way to the great hall. She was the first Gryffindor up at the moment, but she didn't mind. She liked the silence. It gave her time to think, which was something she needed.

_What was the sorting hat talking about?_ Her father's family wasn't in Slytherin. It wasn't possible. From all the stories that her mother told her, her father and his family were good people, that they donated their time and money to help muggles and the less fortunate wizard families. It wouldn't make sense for them to be in Slytherin, a purely selfish, cunning house. _But the hat wouldn't have lied to me!_ She shook her head.

Skye wasn't the most coordinated person, but that didn't mean she was clumsy or anything. She just ran/fell into a few things at random times. The sad thing was that this was one of those times. She ran into a certain Slytherin, not paying attention to where she was going, which happened a lot when she was thinking. She would have fallen if he didn't catch her arm and held her up.

"Are you okay, Skye?" he asked sweet like, locking eyes with her.

"I am fine!" She tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn't let go. "Let me go, Malfoy!"_ Why can't he hate me like the other Gryffindors!_ She tried one last time to pull her arm from him, but still no success.

"I don't know why you dislike me," he stated randomly.

Skye wanted to hit him. _How can he not know!!!!!_ She shook her head. "I am not going to tell you something you should already know!" She was pissed. _Idiot! Everyone on this bloody planet is a fucken idiot, I tell you!_

"Draco, why do you bother talking to _her_?" a girl hissed, who had just arrived with the same two goons from before.

"Pansy, shut-it," he growled letting go of Skye.

Skye sighed. _Why don't you listen to her?_ She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. _Children, I say! _Malfoy and that strange girl Pansy seemed to be fighting over something and Skye had no interest of staying around for that.

She made her way into the Great Hall and took a seat in the middle of the table. _I guess I am the first Gryffindor here today_. She was the only one at the table at the moment; however, there were a few people sitting at the other tables. She took a deep breath and took a look over her schedule. _I hope I find my classes okay. _Her classes were spread over the castle… and Skye had an act of getting lost…..

"So what is your first class?"

"Divination," Skye answered taking a glance at who sat next to her. Fred and George took a seat at either side of her. "Should be fun," she joked knowing it wasn't going to be. She didn't believe that someone could see the future. The future wasn't something written in stone and if someone could read the future, then it would mean that no one had a choice. It was already set for them.

"Yea, we had a blast when we took it," one of the twins answered.

"We loved messing with Professor Trelawney," the other one said. They looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. "You know-"

"We still have a few items-"

"You can use on her to make the class more interesting."

"We will be willing to give them to our new apprentice." Fred and George were something else. It was like they could read each other's minds. It was incredible…or rather, very creepy.

Skye's scratched the side of her face. "Um, I'm good, thank you. I want my classes to go as smoothly as possible."

"If you say so," Fred muttered as the twins got up and made their way down the table to the rest of their years. The Great Hall had filled up with the many Hogwarts students, who still had great interest in Skye.

Skye hated when people stared at her. _Mind your business!_ She shook her head, before glancing around the room. _What is up with Malfoy?_ She wondered seeing him to 'pretend' to faint. _Potter, maybe? _She glanced down the table at Harry. _The train maybe?_ She had heard about him fainting on the train. The question was who didn't know. It was all over school.

She stood up from the table. Her first class was in the top of the North Tower and she had no idea how to get there. Something told her that this was going to be a long walk. _I hate being new! _It was a good thing that she was a Quidditch player. It had kept her in shape to tackle all those fleets of stairs. _Stupid ugly stairs! _She was exhausted when she arrived on the seventh floor.

_I don't even know if I am going into the right direction!_ She had asked some random six year Hufflepuff for direction, and he seemed pretty good at giving directions too; however, they didn't do anything good, since she couldn't remember anything to save her life. About three seconds after he left, she had completely forgotten everything that he had said. _Great job, Skye!_ She yelled at herself.

She looked out the window and saw the lake. _I hope I am going in the right direction._ She bit her lip. Surely, Dumbledore would forgive her if she didn't go to her first class. It wasn't her fault she couldn't find her way or maybe it was. She did ask for directions and had forgotten them. Oops!

She might as well walk. Her mother had always told her that if she got lost, just walk in any random direction. She would always get somewhere sometime. Well, she could always get more lost, but heck, if she was already lost, who the fuck cared if she got more lost. _Why not!_ She hurried through the long corridor hoping to see someone. The paintings on the wall smiled at her, but sucked at giving any direction.

It wasn't long before she came to a spiral staircase. She climbed up the stairs getting dizzy walking in circles so to speak. She was the first one at the top of the stairs. There was nowhere on the tiny landing to go, besides the stairs, but the classroom had to be around here somewhere. _Where could it be?_

She looked up wondering if there could be something up there. To her luck, there was a trap door and a brass plaque, reading Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher. "So how do I get up there?" As far as she could tell, there was no way to get the trap door open. There was no way the class was up there without her, considering she was still early (even though she got lost). She took a seat on the floor somewhat close to the spiral stairs. "Might as well wait."

Skye didn't know how long she was sitting there, but the whole class was up there minus Potter and his gang. Maybe, they got lost too. If she was correct, this was their first time in the North Tower as well. It was about a few minutes later, when Potter and his gang carried themselves up the spiral stairs. _They look like they are going to drop dead any second._ She stood up and dusted herself off as if she was waiting there for centuries.

"Hello, Skye," Hermione greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Hermione," Skye responded being nice. "I don't have a clue how to get up there. Do you?" She glanced up and the three followed her example.

Hermione bit her lip. "Um, maybe…" She didn't have clue. Ron looked to Harry, who was also wondering how they would get up as well.

"So how long have you been here?" Harry asked Skye, who was still looking at the ceiling.

"I don't really know, Potter. Maybe an half an hour or so," Skye answered glaring at the trap door.

Harry made a weird face. "Potter?" He had heard her call him that a few times, and he always wondered why. He didn't call anyone else by their last name, well if he didn't count Malfoy, but everyone who hated Malfoy called him by his last name.

"It is your name, isn't it, Potter?" she smirked.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Harry."

"Yea, I know, but I am not everyone." Skye looked over to the other students, who all were confused. "Anyway," she started, changing the subject, "any ideas?"

"Not at all," Hermione said in deep thought, hating the idea that she had no idea how to get to class. She would do anything not to miss a class.

"Stupid door, open!" Ron demanded as if he was in a position to give an order. However, the door opened as if it was listening. A sliver ladder descended from the stairs. He smirked as if he knew what he was doing. "After you," he grinning looking at Skye, who only rolled her eyes.

She climbed up the ladder as the rest of the class followed her up. _Chickens!_ It wasn't like she really cared who was first, but it was the fact that she had to be first. She looked around the classroom which looked strange beyond anything that Skye White could have come up with. There were about twenty tiny round tables squeezed inside the classroom. Since all the dark red curtains were closed, the room was lit by a warm fire under the crowded mantelpiece and many lamps. The dusty shelves were crammed with many tattered cards, crystal balls, and teacups.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She asked herself as she took a seat at one of the many tiny tables. The rest of the class assembled in the center of the room as if to look for the teacher who was missing.

"Welcome, Class. How nice to see you in the Physical World at last," said a misty voice from deep within the shadows. "Please sit, my children, sit," she said to the class, well besides Skye who had already sat.

Skye looked around watching the students take their seats. Not to her surprise, Hermione, Ron, and Harry took a seat at the same table as Skye. She knew they were thinking the same thing as her that their teacher looked like a bug with those huge glasses of hers. Their Professor was covered in chains and beads. Her bangles and rings looked like they were incrusted into her hands and arms.

"Welcome to Divinations. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner eye."

It was very hard to keep herself from snorting. This teacher was full of shit and Skye only had to look at her to know. There was no magic here so to speak. This was Hogwarts after all and magic was everywhere; however, it was obvious that the Professor didn't have the 'gift'.

"You have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all Magical Arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field…"

This was where Skye tuned her out. She found herself annoyed as all hell. _There is a reason why books can only take you so far, because this class is a load of bull._ She found herself looking over to Hermione, who seemed in a state of utter disbelief. _She needs to stop worrying. This class is bull shit!_ She glanced over to Harry. _Potter, such a unique boy….what am I saying?_ She blinked.

It had just seemed like Professor Trelawney had already started to mess with the heads of her students. _Poor Neville._ Skye looked over to Neville. _However, I don't feel sorry for Parvati. Poor Ron, though. _She disliked Parvati and Lavender for some odd reason and she couldn't begin to explain why. They seemed to be those kinds of girls, who think they were the center of the universe. It was annoying. _Does she have to do that to all her students?_ She narrowed her eyes as Professor Trelawney 'warned' Lavender.

"Oh, dear after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Skye felt herself growling at the Professor. The only reason why Neville broke that cup was because that shit of a teacher put it in his head. She didn't have the sight; she just knew how to mess with people's heads. "So over with this class," Skye whispered to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who nodded in agreement.

The class paired off into groups. Hermione was with Skye, while Harry and Ron paired up together. It wasn't long before Hermione was having a hard time figuring out what she was doing. It was also clear that Ron and Harry had given up in following the book and started to make crap up. "Potter, you do realize you are doing it wrong?" Skye asked taking a break from Hermione, who now was glaring at the teacup for not going along with the book.

"Like we care!" Ron said. "Finish, Harry!"

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross… That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'– sorry about that– but there's a thing that could be the sun… hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy about it," Harry explained looking over _Unfogging the Future._

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," Ron said causing Skye, Harry, and him to burst out laughing. Professor Trelawney turned their direction and glared, which didn't seem to fit her. "My turn," Ron said stifling his laugher.

Skye turned back to Hermione, who had a weird look on her face. "I think I got it! I see an animal…now what kind of animal is it?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"Um, doesn't matter. This class is useless."

"I certainly agree. She doesn't know what she is talking about! You can't predict the future," Hermione snorted. She glared at the useless cup.

If Skye didn't know better, she would have thought that Hermione was seconds away from pulling out her wand and cursing the stupid cup. Haha, Skye would pay money to see that. Soon, Hermione's rant was lost to Skye, who glanced back to Potter ever so sneaky. _Potter, _she narrowed her eyes, _you are different, in a good way, I think._ He was laughing at something that Ron had said, which caused Trelawney to race over there to see what was going on.

"The Falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy!" Professor Trelawney yelled as if she was telling Harry something he didn't know. Skye snorted. "Is there something wrong, Miss. White?" she asked turning her attention to Skye as did the rest of the class. Trelawney had a weird look on her face, like she was trying to glare…

_Why must they all look at me????_ Skye resisted the urge to yell at the class. "I am sure everyone in this class, who isn't _retarded_," she stressed, "can tell you that!" She never disliked a teacher so much in her life. Trelawney was plain stupid. Was she high on drugs or something? _Maybe, she really is retarded!_ Much to her happiness, Hermione was on her side.

"I must agree with Skye. Everyone knows about Harry and You-Know-Who." Hermione smiled at Skye, who grinned.

Skye knew right then and there that Hermione and her were going to be very good friends. "I must say I don't believe the future is something you can read." It was right then that it looked like Professor Trelawney was going to burst_. I think this is the first teacher ever to dislike me!_ Skye smiled, happy with herself. Harry and Ron had given her a thumps up.

Professor Trelawney stared down at the cup with an intense stare. A second later, a small smile appeared on her face. "Dear, Dear, This is not a happy cup!" She glanced over to Skye as if to say 'I win.'

_Stupid bitch! This isn't anything smile worthy! _Skye glanced over to Harry who looked a bit overwhelmed. _Poor Potter! How dare that stupid bitch do that!_ She blinked her eyes, not all too sure why she really cared. Professor Trelawney screamed causing a few students to break their cups. _Stupid! I would think she planned this or something. _Both Skye and Hermione glared at Trelawney as if she was Moldywart herself.

The professor sank in her vacant ugly chair, before muttering, "My dear boy…my poor, dear boy…no…it's kinder not to say…no…don't ask me…"

_Stupid Boy! She was daring you to ask!_ Skye turned around to glare at the black boy who dared to ask her what it was. _It doesn't have anything to do with you!_

Trelawney glanced to Harry. "You have the grim."

"The what?" Harry asked confused just like everyone else.

"The grim, the grim. The grant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! It is an omen of death. The worse of all!" Everyone, besides Hermione and Skye, looked as if the world had ended.

Skye had enough of this. She had to know what was in that damn cup. She jumped out of her seat and took the cup out of the Professor's hands, shocking everyone. "I don't know what you are talking about," she hissed studying the stupid teacup. "This thing," she pointed, "looks nothing like a grim!" Hermione clapped.

Trelawney took the cup back with more force than was needed. "You'll forgive me for saying so, but you two," pointing to Skye and Hermione, "have very little Aura around you! Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future!"

Skye narrowed her eyes._ I am not stupid enough to believe in this crap! That is my problem!_ She returned to her seat while the class muttered about Harry's grim.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not, you can stop muttering!" Harry yelled surprising everyone, including Skye, who would have never expected that from the Famous Harry Potter.

"Well, I think Class is over. You all can please put away your things away kindly," the professor responded.

Skye watched Potter closely, slightly worried…even though she kept telling herself she needn't worry about the boy. She followed closely behind the trio, who seemed to favor the silence, to their next class, Transfiguration. It took so long for them to get to their next class that they were barely on time. She decided that she was going sit with the trio, considering they were the least annoying of all the other students, who had started staring at Harry as if he was going to drop dead at any second.

Skye was too busy watching Potter to notice McGonagall transform herself into a tabby cat with Spectral markings around her eyes. A faint pop could be heard as McGonagall changed back into her human form.

"Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation did not earn applause from a class," she looked slightly upset. It was at that time that everyone looked towards Harry, who looked down.

"We had our first Divination class," Skye muttered. _Minerva, you are the sensible one! Help him!_ The many times that Skye had seen and talked to Minerva, she was always logical and reasonable.

"Professor, we were reading the Tea leaves-" Hermione started before McGonagall put her hand up to stop her.

"No need to tell me anymore, Miss White, Miss Granger," She said frowning. "Who will be dying this year?"

"I am," Harry answered looking up into McGonagall's distorted face.

McGonagall took a deep breath and explained that Professor Trelawney was always like this, predicting a student death each and every year. Professor hated to talk ill of her colleagues; however, she had a hard time not doing so. McGonagall wasn't a big fan of Divination, an imprecise branch of magic and had little patience with it. Minerva ended with a small joke, which Skye and Hermione laughed at.

–––

"I don't know why you are freaking out, Potter," Skye commented eating lunch. She had decided that she was going to try to befriend this trio. She really did like Hermione.

"It's just a coincidence," Hermione joined in, pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice. "It is the grim that scares people to death!" She took a drink. "Harry, will be fine," she said. "He isn't stupid enough to think he is seeing the grim."

Skye kept her eyes on Harry. _I don't know about that._ She was too busy being worried about Potter again to notice the fight that Hermione and Ron were in before she slammed her Arithmancy book close and stalked away. Skye didn't bother going after the girl_. I know when I am like that; I don't want to be bothered._

"What's she talking about?" Ron asked Harry. "She hasn't been to that class yet?" He shook his head. "I don't know what to make of this! Remember her schedule; she had three classes at the same time! Messed up, she is!"

"Ron, just drop it," Harry said, looking at Skye. They made eye contact for a few seconds before they both turned away.

_Potter!_ She closed her eyes. _He better not get any ideas!_ Not that she would mind if he did. _Hermione… Time Turner maybe?_ Skye had her fair share experience with that magical item. She had used it her first and second year at her Magic School in America. Dumbledore had thought it was best for her to be well rounded and take all those classes. Oh, how she hated that damn thing. It was one of her conditions to coming here: to stop using that thing.

"Skye?" Harry called out. He had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes now. He was now waving his hands in front of her face.

"What, Potter?" she asked annoyed.

"Just wondering why you came to Hogwarts. You never told us," Harry asked. Both him and Ron were both every interested.

"My grandfather thought it would be best," she answered, and a feeling of despair washed over her as she remembered her mother's last breath.

"What about your parents?" Ron asked.

"My parents are dead," Skye said getting up. She couldn't get out there fast enough. She didn't need their pity. She had enough of it already. She didn't even have to see their faces to know what they are thinking. She expected it from Ron, growing up with both of his parents, but she never expected it from Potter, who knew how it feels growing up without parents.

––––

Skye found herself heading for her next class, The Care of Magical Creatures, a few minutes early, but she would rather be early than late. It was a nice day outside, so a few minutes early wouldn't hurt anything. However, being early subjected her to being stuck with a few Slytherins alone, and to her displeasure, one of them was Malfoy, who had started to walk towards her the moment he saw her.

"Hello, Skye," he said with his goons right behind him.

"Malfoy," Skye answered. She hated talking to him. His ego was too big for her to deal with; plus, she hated how he thought he was better because he was a Malfoy.

"I am glad you aren't with Potter and his friends: stupid Mudblood and Blood Traitor," he commented.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Why don't you hang with someone who likes you? I know, why not that Pansy girl!" She hissed, itching to pull out her wand and curse him.

"Why would I want her? I only have eyes for you."

Skye had to keep her urge to chuck down. There was no way in hell that she would ever like Malfoy. She wouldn't go that low to date someone like him. "Just leave me alone," she ordered turning away, but he grabbed onto her arm. "What is with you and grabbing me?!"

"Let her go, Malfoy."

"Shut-it, Potter!" Malfoy glared looking to Harry who had just arrived with his friends. "I was talking with Skye, not you."

"It looks like she doesn't want to talk to you!" Harry said.

Malfoy let Skye go just as Hagrid came out of his hut. "This isn't over," he whispered leaving the four Gryffindors alone.

"Are you okay, Skye?" Harry asked feeling rather protective of the new girl.

"Yes, Potter," Skye said in a very sour tone. Her mood had gone down to the point that the next person to insult her was going to get a bloody noise. She didn't have patience, which was her biggest flaw. "Class is starting, we better getting going." Hagrid was heading toward the woods.

"Skye is right!" Hermione responded. There was no way in hell that she was going to miss a was a better chance of Malfoy dating a Muggle-born than Hermione missing a class.

–––

If it wasn't for the fact that Malfoy invoked Buckbeak's attack, the class was rather enjoyable (well if she didn't counted Malfoy whining throughout the whole class even before he got hurt). Skye felt comfortable with the Hippogriffs and she was able to relax. She was able to smile and even laugh, which was something that Potter enjoyed quite a bit.

_I only wished that Buckbeak killed Malfoy_, she thought as she watched Hagrid carry the spoiled blonde toward the castle. _Stupid Malfoy insulting Buckbeak. I was enjoying myself too!_ She shook her head. _Stupid Slytherins, yelling at Hagrid! _"You act like it's his fault!" Skye snarled.

"It is!" Parkinson yelled facing off with Skye, whose mood was falling at a fast rate.

"Hagrid warned him not to insult the hippogriffs! And what did Malfoy do? O, yea, he insulted them!" Skye glared. "If you ask me, Malfoy deserved his fate!" There was blood on the grass.

"How dare you!" Parkinson was getting rather too close to the ferocious Skye, who was ready to ring her neck, the muggle way.

If it wasn't for Harry holding Skye back, she would have jumped the stupid Slytherin, who had turned away scared. It was quite obvious that Skye wanted to hurt her. "Calm down, Skye."

Skye took a deep breath. "You can let me go now, Potter," she said a few seconds later. He let her go, but he kept his eyes on her. "Maybe, we should go up to the common room," Skye suggested. The Gryffindors made their way back to the castle.

"Stupid, Malfoy," Ron started, "trust him, to make a mess."

Hermione looked worried. "You think he is okay?" she asked, looking to Skye, who was still very much annoyed. It seemed like their new friend had a short fuse.

"It is Madam Pomfrey. She can mend cuts in seconds and cure almost about everything," Harry said keeping Skye close in arms lengths.

––––

Skye found herself sitting with the Trio for dinner that night. She felt comfortable around them for some odd reason that she couldn't explain. "You don't think they would have fire him?" she heard Hermione asked them. Skye glanced up to the teacher table to only see that Hagrid was missing. Dumbledore gave her a smile as he caught her glance. She smiled back wishing she could talk to him, but she knew he was busy.

"They better not!" Ron answered glaring at the Slytherin table.

"Aren't you hungry, Skye?" Harry asked noticing her plan was left untouched.

"No, Potter," she answered getting up from the table. She had no interest in talking about her feelings, which she knew was going to come up. "I think I am going to work on my homework."

* * *

Harry watched Skye leave and he didn't like it one bit. There was something about her leaving like that that he didn't like. She was in a bad mood all day. He hated to see her upset, to see her worried about something. He was worried about her.

What annoyed him was the fact that Malfoy wouldn't leave her the hell alone. He was always looking at her, always finding some way to talk to her, always keeping close to her. It made Harry want to ring his neck. How dare he talk to Skye, who had no interest in talking to him. It was because of him that she was in a sour mood. Harry would do anything to make her smile and keep her away from Malfoy.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room when they were finished with their dinner. They arrived ten minutes later to see Skye just staring at her paper. "Hey, Skye," Harry said taking a seat next to her.

"Miss me already, Potter?" Skye asked noticing that Ron and Hermione staring out the window towards Hagrid's hut.

"Would you think it was stupid if I said yes?" he asked, reaching into his bag and taking out his homework. He might as well work on his homework that Professor McGonagall had assigned.

"No," she whispered, almost too soft for Harry to hear.

He smiled. _I just want to touch her,_ he thought looking at her. He wanted to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know about her parents and what had happened to them. What had happened to her to make her like this? Distanced.

It was about 20 minutes before there was a light in Hagrid's hut. "We should go see if he is alright," Skye said.

_She only just met him, but yet, she's worried about him. _She was kind and sweet beneath her violent shell that she wore… Harry smiled picking himself up and helping her up.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds,_" he said pointedly, "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?" Harry was annoyed. He didn't see what the point was.

"I agree with Potter." Skye, who had a weird look on her face, put her things away as well as the others. She followed closely behind Harry, who led the way.

* * *

Skye was glad that Hagrid wasn't going to be fired. She liked him. The School Governors were full of shit if anyone were to ask Skye. _Stupid Malfoy! Who the hell does he think he is! He will do anything to get what he wanted. And he wonders why I don't like him!_ Skye was annoyed.

Hagrid had just come in from sticking his head into a barrel of water. He was soaked, and his beard was dipping everywhere. "Tha's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really––" He stopped dead, staring at Harry as if he had just realized he was there.

_I think he just had a stroke!_ Skye thought.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH? Hagrid roared which made all four Gryffindors jump a few feet into the air. "YEH'RE NOT GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN' YOU THREE LETTIN' HIM!"

Skye thought her ears were going to bleed. Hagrid was one scarily man, when he was yelling like that. He grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled him to the door. "Skye! Yeh know better!" Everyone looked at Skye as she shook her head.

They didn't need to know what Hagrid was talking about. She didn't say anything. _Just because I am the great granddaughter of Dumbledore, doesn't mean I am a saint! I like my disobeying ways!_ She thought as she followed Hagrid out of the hut.

"C'mon," Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"

_Well that all depends on who you ask,_ Skye thought looking at Harry, who would do anything to save his friends.

* * *

Hey! I didn't know if thumps up is something that is acceptable in England or other countries over there, but i looked it up and saw it was acceptable, so i just left it in.

And please review!

there were a few sentences in here that i didn't like, but i didn't see any other way that i could have written them! ....ha ha, which is probably a good thing that I am not a English Major... ha ha. I hope you it!


	4. Her family and The Boggart

Sorry for the long wait....school was killing me! haha, but now it is winter break, so hopefully I will be able to catch up on my stories.

And about the grammar, sorry that it sucks. I couldn't proof read as much as I wanted and My sister is busy with her own stuff to beta it for me. I wanted to get this out today, because I am going home tomorrow and don't know when I would be able to get to the internet.

Haha, I wrote this in like two days! I am so proud of myself!

I do not own Harry Potter...if I did, Black wouldn't be dead and Ginny wouldn't be with Harry in the end.

I hope you like this! Please review! I like reviews!

* * *

Chapter four:

Her family and The Boggart

* * *

Skye wanted to see her grandfather. She wanted to see Uncle Lupin, but she knew they both had things to do. She knew they would both take time out of their busy schedule to talk to her, but she didn't want them to do that. She knew they didn't have the time to do that. Besides, she could figure everything out on her own. She doubted that she even wanted to bring up what the hat said anyway. It was personal. Either the hat lied to her, which was impossible or her mother lied to her, which was also impossible. She shook her head. Either way, someone or something had lied to her. Besides, what was the big deal if her father's family was in Slytherin. It didn't make him evil. He still wasn't in Slytherin. It was just his family…_but it is Slytherin!_ She shook her head. _It mustn't be true. It mustn't._

It didn't matter that she was suppose to be in potions in a half an hour. She had made up her mind. She was going to see her grandfather. Maybe, he would be able to help her understand. Maybe, he will be able to straighten all this out. He always had the answers. She found his office in about 15 minutes, leaving 15 to spare if she still had any interest in being on time for Snape's class. Potter and Ron had already given her the whole story about the man and how he hated all Gryffindors, but White didn't care. She was sure that he couldn't or wouldn't punished her. Dumbledore was her grandfather, and he couldn't be too evil to her. Not saying, Snape wouldn't find a way around that. Besides, Dumbledore wasn't going to stop Snape from getting out punishments that she deserved.

Being that she was his granddaughter, she was given the password to his office but with conditions: she wasn't allowed to be in his office alone unless he gave her permission. She wasn't allowed to use his office as a means of escape and other things like those. The statue jumped, hearing the password and let her in. Skye walked up the spiral staircase and came upon a door, which lead into Dumbledore's office. Her hand froze on the door not wanting to open it. She still had 10 minutes to make it to class; however, even if she ran like the wind, she would still be late, but only by a few minutes. _But that still is enough for Snape to be ass!_ It seemed like he could do anything he wanted, because he was on Dumbledore's good side and he had Dumbledore's whole trust; however, all teachers were like that.

"Come in," A voice called out from behind the door.

She had no choice but to go in now. She slowly moved into the room, closing the door behind her. "Hello!" she said, looking at her grandfather. He was sitting behind his desk working on something.

He looked up from his papers, smiling. "What did I do to earn a visit from my granddaughter?" he asked, readjusting his glasses. He had the kind of smile that could make any one smile. It was relaxing.

"What? Can't I just talk to my grandfather without wanting anything!" She cheered. She didn't know how to bring up the subject about the hat. Would he believe her? What would he say?

"O, what about your class? You are suppose to be in potions."

She waved it of. "You know how I am with Potions! There isn't a potion that I can't do!" It was true. She had been taking double classes for the last two years. She had become a 'wizard,' so to speak, with potions. That timer turner make her advance in all fields.

"Then maybe I should put you in fourth year classes."

"NO!" she yelled. "No, I mean I am okay with my classes I have now." Hey, she was 13 and she was lazy as all hell. She didn't need harder classes.

"But your classes should be challenging."

"They are!" Skye explained, trying to get herself out of this mess.

"Then why are you not in class, Skye?"

"I needed to talk to you," she answered. Her voice got real small. Dumbledore had that ability to make anyone feel small, even when he wasn't trying to. He had the ability that if he was disappointed in you, you felt like shit.

"Couldn't you waited until after class?" Sky didn't answer. He glanced to his hour glass. "It seems like you are already late. There is no point to send you away right away. What do you have to talk about?"

Skye felt her glance drift to the wall and stopped there in silence for a few seconds. Those seconds seemed to go on forever. "The hat said something to me, when it sorted me." She closed her eyes. "I can't get it out of my head."

"What did it say, Skye?" His eyes shown bight. He stood and made his way across the room. He could tell something was upsetting her.

Her eyes were a dark gray at that moment and time was lost to her. "Does the hat tell lies?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't. But what is wrong?" His blue eyes sparked.

"Was my father's family in Slytherin? Did my mother lied to me?" The look in Skye's eyes could have killed someone. She was glaring at her grandfather, her only family (besides Uncle Lupin, who she still had yet to see).

* * *

Harry eyed the door of the potion room, waiting for Skye to arrive. He didn't have a clue to why she wasn't here yet. She left before they did and knew where she was going, but she wasn't here. Did she get lost? Did Hermione teach Skye her the disappearing trick? He didn't how they beat her here. All he knew was that class was going to start soon and there still wasn't a sign of Skye…or Malfoy, but no one cared about him.

"Don't worry. I am sure she will be here soon," Ron said. "She probably just got lost. I wouldn't be surprised if she was. She is new." He looked over his supplies for potions. He had everything that he needed.

"If she doesn't make it in here before Snape does, it won't be pretty. She should just skip." Harry eyed the door.

"Harry, that isn't anything to say! You should never skip a class!" Never talk about skipping a class in front of Hermione. She snorted as she reread her book. "Missing a class is unacceptable."

Ron wasn't able to respond, because Snape decided to pick that moment to enter the classroom. The door slammed behind him. It seemed he more upset than usually, but than again, he was always upset, and he always took it out on the Gryffindors. "It seems like we are missing a person," he muttered in distaste.

Harry glanced over to the door one last time before looking around the room. _It would be better if she doesn't show up…wait there are two people missing. Malfoy and Skye. Why is he just harping on her?_ He shook his head. That was a stupid question. Skye was a Gryffindor that was why.

––––

Halfway through double potions, Malfoy came swaggering in. His right arm was covered in bandages and bound up in a sling. He was acting like he was a survivor of some dreadful battle. At that moment, Harry wanted to jump him and beat the living daylight out of him. _Who in the hell does he thinks he is?_ Malfoy wasn't an hero. He was just stupid. He didn't listen to Hagrid and got attacked, which landed Hagrid in trouble.

"How is it, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked. Her voice sounded as if someone was running their hands down a chalk board. "Does it hurt much?"

To Harry, It hurt just listening to them. He shook his head and tried to refocus on his potion, but his mind drifted to Skye, who still hadn't made an appearance. This late into class, it was almost pointless coming to class and he was sure she would get yelled at by Snape for being late even though Malfoy didn't. Malfoy could get always with anything.

Malfoy's wink to Crabbe and Goyle as he spoke, "yeah." His acting wasn't fooling anyone really, but no one besides the Gryffindors cared and no one besides the Gryffindors cared about the Gryffindors.

"Settle down, settle down!" Snape ordered idly as the class broke off into whiskers.

Ron and Harry almost snorted. If any Gryffindor was to come in late, Snape wouldn't be like that. He would have given them detention; however, Malfoy was able to get always with anything, because Snape was the head of his house. Hermione was the only one who wasn't paying attention to that annoying toad as he set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron. She was too busy working on her Shrinking Potion.

"Sir!" Malfoy called out just as the door had opened.

Snape glanced to him before turning his attention to the door. "Now what?" The professor asked annoyed. Too many people were interrupting his class.

* * *

"How could you lie to me?!" Skye was beyond angry. For her whole life, everyone was lying to her: Uncle Lupin, her mother, her grandfather… It made her blood boil.

"We thought it was for the best," Dumbledore said kindly as he set behind his desk. He wasn't the type to explain. He was the type to let people figure it out for themselves.

"For the best? The best of who? My whole life has been a lie!"

"How do you figure?" Dumbledore asked, playing with his beard.

"I grew up thinking my father did great things. That his parents did great things! They didn't do anything that you and my mother told me! They were in Slytherin!" She shook her head. This all was too much.

"Your father was in Gryffindor. I wasn't... we weren't lying about that. Besides, just because someone is in Slytherin does not make them evil, Skye."

She glared. Just name her one that was good. "Then why lie to me about it!"

He didn't look at her. "Skye, you aren't ready for the truth."

"What?!"

"If you were, you wouldn't be acting like this. When you are ready to hear the truth, I will tell you. Your father's family isn't of importance." He looked like someone had ran over his lemon drops.

Somewhere in her mind, everything clicked. There was only one reason why to lie about her family: they were evil. They must have done some really bad things. "Muggle-born haters?" She asked knowing the truth. If they hated muggle-born, she could guess what kind of people they were. They probably supported Moldywart.

Dumbledore got up and went to his granddaughter, who he cared very deeply for. He was right next to Skye on the ground. "I am afraid so."

Tears threatened to fall. Not only was her whole life a lie, but her family was muggle-born haters. Hermione was a muggle born. She was starting to like that girl. How could she be friends with her after what her family did to muggles? "My father? Was he really like what you told me?" _Please!_ If they were to lying about her father, she didn't know what she would do.

"He was in Gryffindor. Everything…about him was true. He wasn't the best when it came to grades, but he was smart. He loved to prank, but he… was a royal friend until the end," he said. His voice was soft.

Someone in his voice told Skye that wasn't the whole story, but she wasn't going to question it. She needed it to be true. She needed some part of her father's life to be true. "I wish I could have met him."

"…Christopher White was a great man." When the name rolled off his tongue, it sounded foreign. "Time for you to get to potions. You mustn't fall behind."

––––

During her walk to potion class, questions, about who she was, started to pop up. They were painful to think about. She shook her head. She had other things to worry about then her nonexistent family. Who cares if they were in Slytherin! They weren't apart of her life. They didn't raise her. They probably didn't even know that she existed. Just because someone was blood didn't make them a family. In fact, you could be family without sharing blood. Uncle Lupin was a testament to that.

She made her to the door of the potion classroom and pushed it opened. "What now?" She heard someone say. The voice sounded annoyed.

Skye pushed over to door fully to reveal the whole classroom to her. "Miss White, you are late," Snape hissed.

"Sorry, Professor Snape, I was talking with Professor Dumbledore. I promise I won't be late for your class again. If you wish to give me detention, I understand," she said. She laid it on a bit thick, but it was necessary.

He narrowed his eyes at her as if he didn't believe her, but nevertheless, he let her go. "Just don't let it happen again, Miss White. I won't go easy on you again." Snape turned away for a brief second.

Skye poked her ears; it sounded like it just got quieter if that was possible. People were shell shock that Snape let a Gryffindor off with a warning. She took her seat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who both stared at her like she was god or something.

"How did you get off without a detention?" Ron asked, hoping to get some pointers.

"Um, luck I guess." Sure, they were friends, but she didn't want to tell them about her family connects just yet. She didn't know what they would say if they found out that she was related to Dumbledore.

"I wish I have some of that luck," Harry muttered as he fixed his ingredients.

"Harry, considering what we have been through the last two years, we are pretty lucky," Hermione said hastily. It was amazing that she was able to respond considering she was focusing so hard on her potion.

"That is only thing that Potter has," Malfoy whispered.

As the only one to hear, Skye turned back to glare, but she froze. The thought that she came from a Slytherin family froze her. Her family were Slytherins, who hated muggle-born just like the Malfoy. Was she any better to correct him? In her veins run the same blood that had tortured muggles and muggle-born alike.

"Sir, I will need help cutting up these daisy roots and help with the skinning the shrivelfig," Malfoy called out.

Skye turned to Malfoy, wanting to rip out his eyes. _Is this why I am so violent? My Slytherin blood?_ She shook her head.

"Miss White can help you today," Snape smirked before going to his desk.

"Yes, Sir," she responded. She was not in a fighting mood today, even though she wanted to ring Malfoy's neck. She went to her table to get the things that she needed before heading off and joining Malfoy.

"That is a load of bull," Harry said turning his head to see a smirking Malfoy, who eyed Skye like she was a piece of meat.

"I know, Potter." Skye was moving at a very slow rate.

"He shouldn't be making you help that prat!" Harry glared. "All he is doing is faking. He is moron, he is."

"Potter, not in the mood to hear you whining. This has nothing to you, so be quiet."

Harry froze. Her tone was different; rather, it was a tone she never used with him. She reserved that tone for Malfoy. He reached out to her, but she moved. "Skye…"

"I am not in the mood," she said, walking away, leaving Harry to look like a sick puppy. It was rather sad.

"Mate, don't worry about it," Ron told him. "She is having a bad day. When girls get this way, it is best to leave them alone." He turned back to his potion, but Harry couldn't. He could only think about Skye and what could have happened to her.

–––

If she didn't already hate Snape, she did now. How dare he do that to Neville? The poor boy looked like he was going to faint, though he always looked like he was going to faint. What was it with people always picking on him? It was like people like messing with his poor little head. _Why is Snape such an ass!_ She shook her head. She never hated a teacher this bad. Sure, Professor Trelawney messed with Neville's head, but she wasn't evil about it like Snape was. Plus, somehow Trelawney truly believed what she was saying. She wasn't right in the head.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said, clearing all the smiles off of the Gryffindors. "I told you not to help, Miss Granger."

"Haha, that serves that mudblood right," Malfoy said quiet enough that only people at his table could hear him. It was just Skye's lucky that she was sitting at that table. "But than again, Longbottom can't do anything right. That stupid toad should be dead. What a shame!"

"Why don't you shut it, Malfoy!" Skye hissed. Her day wasn't looking good at all. "Why don't we look at your potion?" It wasn't that bright, acid green it was suppose to be like her was. It was a plain green.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. It was clear that Skye was a master with potions: she had fix both of their ingredients (since his arm hurt too much for him to do it), making it look like a art form. Her potion was perfect and it was clear to everyone, including Professor Snape, who frowned at the sight of it. "Why do you care for those Gryffindors anyway?" He was curious.

Her eyes widened. Did he not know? "Besides the fact _I _am a Gryffindor, they are wonderful people." She said, putting her stuff away. She didn't explain.

Malfoy was going to open his mouth again, but Snape began to speak. "Miss White, your potion is…" He searched for the right word. "..good."

_Good? It is the best in the class…even above Hermione. _It was hard to keep her snort down. _I bet if I was a Slytherin…_Her mind flashed to her Slytherin family…_It would have been great…_ She finished her thought slowly.

"Two points for…" It looked like he was struggling for air. "..Gryffindor." At that, the whole class fell silent, even the Slytherins were in utter disbelief. "Class dismissed."

Around her the people started to whispered. "how?" "Snape gave points to a Gryffindor?" "Is the world coming to an end?" "What curse did she put on him?" She picked up her stuff and hurried out of the room right after Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ron turned around looking for Hermione. "How did she do that? She was right behind us!" Hermione was able to disappear from behind them and popped up across the hall. He shook his head. "But the real question is how Skye managed to escape from detention and still get points from Snape!" He turned to face Skye.

"They are points, Ron," she pushed pass.

"But points are points! Never had Snape given points to a Gryffindor before!" Harry explained, but it was obvious his mind was on something else. Probably what that Malfoy said in class. Apparently, if she was suppose to believe that prat, there was something about Black that Harry should know but didn't. It was annoying him.

"Did you curse him? If you did, we wouldn't tell I promise!" Ron promise.

His voice was starting to annoy Skye to the point that she walked away leaving Harry and Ron to themselves. It was then that she ran into Hermione, who was picking up all her bags from the floor. Her seam had ripped on her bag. "Here, let me help," Skye got down and helped collect her books.

"Thanks, Skye," Hermione said. She looked stressed.

"What is with all the books?" Skye asked.

"You are just like Ron! You know how many subjects I am taking!" Hermione said hastily. She was breathing hard.

Skye eyed her new friend before closing her eyes. _How can I be friends with her, when my family is…_ Her eyes were gray.

"Skye, what is wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing her new friend in distress.

"Nothing," Skye said too quickly as she handed the books back to Hermione, who had just fixed her book-bag with Magic. "Just thinking."

"You know, I am here if you want to talk."

Skye smiled weakly. There was no way she could ask that of Hermione, especially since she already had enough on her plate. "Thanks, but I'm fine. You should just worry about yourself." It came out a little harsher than she intended. Hermione looked a little hurt. "Don't let that time-turner over work you," Skye commented, leaving Hermione along it her thoughts.

By the time, Hermione came to it, Skye was already out of reach. "How.."

* * *

Lunch looked good, but She wasn't in the mood to eat and ended up just going to class. It was Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was taught by her favorite teacher, who just had happened to her uncle. He had already taught her a few things like the Patronus charm that she loved so much.

White was the first one to arrive, but there was no Uncle Lupin in sight. She shook her head, wondering if he knew. He had to know about it. According to his stories and her mother's, he was friends with her father, before he died. _Why did they all lie to me?_ Sure, the way it was affecting her now could have been one of the reasons, but if she had knew before, it wouldn't be affecting her this much. The desk became her only friend as she laid her head on the cold metal. It felt welcoming after her long day. She buried her head into her arms. Maybe, she would be able to hide.

"Skye, are you okay?"

She peaked out from the safety of her arms. "It depends on your definition of the word: okay."

"Skye?"

There was silent. She didn't explain, which she probably got from her grandfather. …What did she get from her Slytherin Family? "Potter, the class is going to start," she said as the classroom started to fill up.

"Skye," he uttered.

"I am fine, Potter. Sit down," she ordered. Listening, Harry sat down next to her as Ron and Hermione, who eyed Skye, followed suit. She slowly picked up her head as her shabby Godfather came walking in. He looked slightly better. _Full moon must be over. _She hated how it controlled him, but then again, he let it control him. He was more worried about his furry little problem than about living his life.

Their eyes met for a brief second as if to say hi, but instead of being greeted with blue eyes, he was greeted with gray eyes. That only meant one thing. "Good Afternoon. Would you please put away your books. Today is going to be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands." He lead the class to the staff room, where he had them all file in. Poor Neville. Professor Snape was in the room, but he didn't stay; however, that didn't stop him from bulling the boy, which had earned him glares from the Gryffindors, who were protective their own.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," Lupin said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's face couldn't have gotten any redder as Snape left. The door slammed. Lupin went off into a little introduction of his lesson for the day, but Skye had no interest in listening to him. At that point, everyone annoyed her…well besides poor Neville, who was still red. "Skye?"

Her eyes shoot forward as to find out who had called out her name. Shit, maybe she should have paid attention. Now the whole class knew her mind was wondering. "Yes?" she asked. She knew Lupin wouldn't nail her too hard.

"I asked you a question." Wait, maybe he would nail her to the wall, but Lupin always did like to tease her.

"Which was?… As you already know, Professor, I wasn't paying attention." Her comeback was a little harsh. The rest of class stepped away from her a little bit.

He took a long breath not expecting that from Skye, who was usually well behaved. Even Snape couldn't say anything bad about her, not that he would, considering she was the great granddaughter of the famous Albus Dumbledore. "I asked you about the boggart," Lupin responded. It was clear she was annoyed at him for some reason. The color of her eyes and tone were clear enough. The class weren't silent and Professor Lupin could hear them all. "What a mouth on that one?" "She is going to get it now." "She's going to get this wrong." It seemed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones silent as they prayed that she would get this one right. Hermione was ready to mouth out the answer if Skye looked her way.

It seemed like Skye did the impossible. She got points from Snape and was able to piss off the school's new favorite teacher all in one day. The new girl seemed to have the whole school on its head. "Boggarts are shape-shifters, taking the form of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most." Lupin was going to stop her, but she kept on going, looking right at him. "That Boggart have yet to take a form, but when the door opens, he will assume thing that frightens the person the most. If you let him out now, Professor, he will assume what frighten us the most," she paused. "The problem with that is that there is so many of us that, he won't know what to choose." She was out of breath as she finished explaining. She knew what she was talking about and have even made Hermione proud.

"Precisely, Skye." He smiled. "I am glad you are knowledgeable in this field." He moved to the side of the grandfather clock. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. It becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug?"

Skye's still gray eyes glanced around the room. The class listened to Uncle Lupin as if they were afraid he was going to disappear, which he might have done if this was a different time. _Of course, I am knowledgeable in this field. You act like you never tutored me before._ He had taught her a few things when ever he visited, considering he couldn't visit all the time. He did live in London after all.

"I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. 'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… riddikulus!"

Skye had no interest in the class. She already knew how to defeat a Boggart, and her mind was wondering too much for her to pay attention any ways.

–––

The next thing that Skye saw was a spider rolling around on its back. It would have made her laugh, if she was deadly afraid of spiders, even the ones with no legs. They were creepy little buggers….She shook her head and closed her eyes as not to witness that ugly thing.

"Here!" she heard Lupin say as he jumped in front of Harry, who was all ready to attack that thing. "_Riddikulus!" _ He said lazy. "Skye, can you finish it off?" He moved out of the way and for a slit second, before she took on the Boggart, she was able to see the disappointment in Potter's eyes. It deeply saddened her.

When the Boggart spotted her, it changed slowly into a weird shaped mirror. Interested, Skye took a long look in the mirror as she didn't expect it to transform into a mirror. _Um, I think this Boggart is confused as all heck. Why would I be afraid of a mirror?_ That was the same question that the rest of the class was asking. Skye didn't seem like the type to care about her looks, even though she was breathtaking. Some of the girls, who were jealous of the attention Skye got, shot insults, but no one besides themselves heard them as the whole class was interested in the weird looking mirror. "She probably sees a zit." "Or a load of zits and buck teeth." "She is afraid of being ugly." All the insults were like that.

They were close, but so far from the truth. In the mirror laid her worse fear, something she feared, since the moment she found out the truth. In that mirror, laid her reflection, but it didn't look like her; in fact, she didn't recognize herself. _This isn't me._ Her mind screamed. Her eyes glanced over the image. The girl had the darkest hair that Skye had ever seen, and her eyes, those dark gray eyes, looking like black holes that sucked out people's souls. Her lips were bright red as if to attract the unknowing. Her smile was evil; her skin was pale and smooth. The girl was covered in a crimson liquid,… blood. Her wand hand was pointed at Skye as the other hand played with her black curly hair. The girl sported a Slytherin uniform, which give the girl's the appearance of utter destruction. She also had a weird sex appeal about her that screamed danger, but it was impossible to keep away. The way the girl held herself in a way that screamed that enjoyment. She looked like the kind of girl, who would do anything to get what she wanted, and according to the blood, it looked like she already had. She was a Black Widow of the human variety.

_Who is this?_ Skye found herself asking, though the girl scared her. Who could be that evil? Her eyes wondered up the girl's body, who was beautifully evil. She froze. Everything went blank. Her wand dropped from her hand, clapping as it hit the floor as she stepped back. _Can't be…_ She tried to look away, but she couldn't. The girl in the mirror was her. She was wearing the same locket that she was wearing. It was her. She was girl in the mirror. All her fears, about who she really was, were right in front of her. The girl in the mirror was the girl she most feared. She was a muggle-born and a muggle hater. She was true to her Slytherin roots. The girl in the mirror started to laugh, but no one besides Skye could hear her.

* * *

Harry felt like a child as Lupin stepped in front of him and gave the boggart to Skye to finish it. It annoyed him. It wasn't that he thought he was better, but rather, he felt like he should be given a chance against it. Just because he had collapse on the train did not make him weak. Why wasn't he given a chance?

For a spilt second, everyone was silent as they all tried to figure out why Skye was afraid of a mirror. He didn't know what was reflected in the weird mirror, remembering the mirror he faced his first year, but judging by the look on Skye's beautiful face, it wasn't good. Everything he felt before suddenly turned into worry as he watched Skye freak out. She wasn't the type to freak out and especially not over a mirror. _No!_ Judging by Professor Lupin's, Ron, and Hermione's face, they all were just as worried. Just then her wand fell from her hand, which clued Lupin into action.

He jumped in front Skye, causing the Boggart to transform once again into a silvery orb. "_Riddikulus!"_ he said pointing his wand at the thing. The orb transformed into a balloon and popped. This time, the Boggart didn't come back. He didn't move from Skye, who was frozen in spot. "Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart and ten points to Skye, since she answered my question in the beginning of class." He pick up her wand. "Class dismissed."

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Skye, while everyone packed up their stuff and started to leave. People eyed her as they left. "Mate, lets go," Ron said, elbowing him.

"I can't leave her," Harry admitted. He was worried about her as were Ron and Hermione, but Hermione had already walked up to Skye.

"See, Hermione got her." Ron looked over to Skye as Hermione lead her out.

"Okay," Harry uttered. He was glad that Hermione had her; they had became friends in a short amount of time.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione, can you excuse yourself? I need to talk to Skye," Lupin said, placing a hand on Skye's shoulder stopping them.

"But Professor-" Hermione protested. She wanted to get Skye out of there as soon as possible.

"Don't worry Hermione. It won't take too long. You can wait outside if you guys want," Lupin smiled. They nodded and made their way to the door. Harry glanced back at Skye for the last time before exiting the room and closing the door.

"What was that about?" Ron said, leaning against the wall. "I hope she is okay."

"You and me both," Harry said as he eyed Hermione who was eying the door like a hark. "Hermione?"

"Something is wrong. Something is very wrong. She has been acting weird all day," Hermione commented remembering all of their conversations, including the one about the time-turner.

* * *

When she came too, Uncle Lupin was kneeing in front of her with a wet cloth to her forehead. He was worried about his goddaughter. "Skye, what did you see?" She shook her head, not wanting to answer. "I know what your Boggart looked like before and that wasn't it. What freaked you out?" he asked. His words were soaked in worry.

"It's nothing, Uncle Lupin," Skye answered. She closed her eyes. That nothing was everything. It was eating away her soul.

"Don't tell me that. I know when there is something wrong with my Skye." She was a stubborn girl, who wouldn't ever tell anyone what was wrong, just like Claire…and her father. It annoyed him slightly.

Silence. "You lied." The words stun as they came out.

"What?"

Skye looked him in the eyes: her eyes were a dark gray. She told him everything, including her fear. From that, he understood what she saw in the mirror. "Why did you lie?!" Tears started to fall.

Being gentle, he wiped the tears away. "It was for the best, so I wouldn't have to see you like this."

"Give me a real reason!"

He looked down in shame. He couldn't give her a reason for different reasons. One, if Dumbledore didn't tell her, then he couldn't tell her. Two, he didn't want her to find out about her father and what he had done. Three, he wanted her to live a happy life. He wanted to protect her. "I can't." But mostly, he couldn't go against Dumbledore.

She shook her head. Tears still fell and like before, Lupin went to wipe them, but she pulled away. "Don't. If you can't tell me the truth, then don't touch me." She looked up to him and glared.

"Skye, please." It hurt him to see her like this.

She stood up too fast and the room started to spin. It took her a few seconds to balance herself. "I am leaving! Bye, Professor Lupin," she said coldly.

He knew better than to go after her and just watched her leave. He would have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore to see what they should do next. This secret was really hurting her. She needed to know just because she came from Slytherins that didn't mean she was evil. She was her own person. "What would she do if she found out about her father?" He shook her head. If she acted like this over some distant family. What could she do about her father? He was a hero to her, who had 'died' in battle. What would she do if she found out the truth that her father wasn't that hero that her mother made him into? _Black!_ He cursed the name.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I am sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it! Please review!

-Kira


	5. The Flight of the Past

I do not own Harry Potter...do not sue me...There are a few lines in here that I did talk out of chapter 8 of the 3th book, because I was too lazy to rewrite them and because they go in the scene. There was no need to change the Lines, when my rewritten lines and her lines were the saying the same thing... Anyway, Do not sue me! We all know who own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling.

Second, I know my grammar sucks, but I will edit the grammar, when it isn't 2:45 am in the morning....I wanted to get this out, considering I don't know when I will have time, and it has been awhile since I have updated.

Three, Pittsburgh freaks out when there is anymore than an inch of snow...there are over 22 inches, so just imagine that.....Two snowdays in a row...WOW. That is a record. :)

Four, if you are interested in a good Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter crossover, I know of one. The penname is Morwen Pendragon. Here is the story, summary that she provided.

"Concerning Wizards: Fate hated him, Death obviously has something against him, and now he is awake in a green land unlike what he left and is determined not to care this time. NoPairings, HPLOTR X-over."

If I do say so, She is a much better author then I am and you should take some time and read it...that is if you like Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter crossover. She has over 60 reviews in two chapters. I say that shows how good she is. :)

Here is my story! I hope you like and review!

* * *

Chapter five:

The Flight of the Past

* * *

The last few days had gone by rapidly for Harry. For Skye, the last few days were nothing but torture. It was visible to everyone around her, but no one knew what to do. Hermione tried to get through to Skye after the first couple days; however, nothing she did worked. She gave up in a sense, but she still hanged around Skye, when she wasn't she wasn't busy. Skye was easier to do homework with then those boys were. Ron were too busy thinking of ways to get Harry into Hogsmeade, while Harry, on the other hand, was worrying about the grim.

Harry took a deep breath, not really listening to what Ron was saying. "There is no way," Potter said, shaking his head.

"You could ask Professor McGonagall if you could go. The next trip might not be for ages!" Ron said. "Besides, Black's not fool enough to try anything there."

Skye glanced up from her book that she had been reading for the last few days. She really wasn't reading the book as Hermione noticed. Hermione had timed how fast Skye read. She was reading no where near her normal reading time. If she had to guess, she was just using the book so she wouldn't have to talk. She took a deep breath as Black's name was mentioned. There was something about that man that screamed at Skye.

"RON," Hermione hissed. "Harry is suppose to stay in school!" She stressed the in school part.

"He can't be the only third year left behind," Ron tried to explain.

"He won't be," Skye interjected, slowly flipping the page. She looked back at her book, pretending to reading.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they turned to face her.

"I am not going." Skye glanced over the page and flipped another page.

"Why not? It is Hogsmeade!" Ron exclaimed.

"Didn't get your slip signed either?" Harry asked, remembering what she said before: both of her parents were dead. Maybe her relatives were like his. He wished not. The world couldn't take anymore people like them.

"No, I have it signed." Skye flipped another page faster.

"Then why aren't you going?" Ron asked. He inched closed to Skye.

She eyed them from the corner of her eyes. "I have no interest in going."

"But it is Hogsmeade!"

"It is just a town. There are quite a few of them in the U.S.," Skye said, closing her book. She packed it into her bag and stood up. "You'd seen one, you'd seen them all." She turned her back to them and walked out the door.

"Thanks lots, Ron!" Hermione slapped him outside his head. "I don't need you to push her away more." She shook her head and opened her book. Though she may hide it, she had other things to do. Thanks to her time-turner, she had double the class work. If she didn't love learning, she would be miserable, but at this moment, she was just stressed and tired.

"I didn't mean to!" Ron shook his head. He was getting annoyed with Skye's mood. Sure, he didn't want to upset her, but there was only so much he could take. He didn't know what had happened to her or what she was going through, but he did know she was suffering. However, that didn't mean he could deal with it. It was too much for a thirteen year old boy to deal with.

Harry shook his head. He was also thirteen and it was too much for him to deal with, but there was a difference between the two boys. Harry was more willing to try than Ron. "Can you two stop fighting for once," Harry muttered. He couldn't deal with their fighting either.

* * *

It was time for Harry's first Quidditch meeting of the year and he missed it. There was nothing that he hated about the game…well maybe besides the long speeches that Oliver Wood usually delivered. There were times that they (being the team) wished that they could type his mouth shut.

The burly seventh year went off about how this was his final year and his final chance at winning the Quidditch cup. After his long speech, they started practice, which was one of the best practices that they have ever had. They set up three practices a week, even though the temperatures were getting lower and lower, but none of that matter, considering they had one thought in mind: winning the Quidditch cup.

After practice, Harry got out of his cold Quidditch uniforms and got into his warm (well warmer than his Quidditch uniform) school robes. He made his way back to the castle, but he was stopped midway by George and Fred.

"So what's up, Harry," Fred asked.

"How things?" George asked.

"Good, I guess," Harry answered. "I just wish I could go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione." He hated that he was going to miss out on an experience like that, but there was no way he could go. He could ask Professor McGonagall, but he doubted that she would let him go. However, it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?

"What about Skye?" Fred asked, noticing he hadn't talked about her yet. He knew there was something up with Skye, but he didn't know what, and he wasn't going to ask her about it. If she wanted to talk about it, she would; however, he wasn't the type that would listen, or rather, wasn't the type, who wanted to listen. Neither Fred or George were into girl talk and had no interest in it, even when it came from a pretty girl like Skye.

"Is she not going?" George asked.

"No, she has no interest in going," Potter shrugged. If he was her, he would be going.

"I would suppose, once you seen other towns like Hogsmeade, you had seen them all. There are probably a few in America," Fred explained. He looked at George before going on, "we are running low on stink pellets."

"That is the reason why we are going," George explained.

Harry, George, and Fred made it back to the common to find Hermione studying, and Ron worrying over his rat. Sometimes, he was deeply worried about his friends. Shaking his head, Harry said looking at the rat, "Ron, I am sure that he is okay."

"No, it is that damn cat," Ron hissed, almost cat like.

"No, it isn't!" Hermione glared looking up from her papers. However, that all changed in a matter of seconds as screaming filled the room.

* * *

After the strong-willed brunette left the golden trio, she spent the day sneaking around the castle. She didn't want to run into anyone, who would want to talk like Uncle Lupin or Dumbledore; however, it was less likely that she would run into Professor Dumbledore, considering he had better things to do, than roam the castle. But when had Dumbledore ever went looking for people? Either people came to him or he had people bring you to him. There was no need for him to look for people.

Lupin was a different story. If he wanted to talk to you, or rather if he needed to talk to you, he would find you. He would haunt you down. Skye didn't know how he found who he was looking for, but he did. Could it be he had a strong sense of smell? Did he had some weird sense from his werewolf-self? Skye didn't have a clue; all she knew was that he was never far. There were a few times that she almost ran into the man and she would have if she wasn't paying attention.

Being overdramatic that she was, she drove behind a statue in 2.5 seconds. She didn't care that there now was a spider in her hair….okay she did. She was freaking out on the inside, but she would rather deal with spiders than deal with Uncle Lupin. Though she maybe a girl, she had no interest in talking about what she was feeling.

She had other things on her mind like finding out who her family was. The question was how. Did they have records?… Of course they did. They had to, but would they let her look at them?… Probably not. She would have to be sneaky about it. If only she knew the castle better. That would be helpful

Once she was such Lupin was gone, she jumped out from behind the statue and processed to freak out. O, she had a deathly fear of spiders. If she didn't value her reputation, she would be running though the halls screaming right about then… When the freak out was over, she made her way back to the Gryffindor's common room, but she wasn't met by the silence she was hoping for.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Skye heard Ron yelled as she entered the room. The cat, Crookshanks as she once heard Hermione call it, freed himself from the remnants of a bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified rat, Scabbers if Skye remembered correctly.

George made a lunge for the cat but failed to catch it; the rat ran through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest. Crookshanks stopped, crouched low, trying to get the ugly rat. Ron and Hermione hurried over to their animals; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and heaved him away. Ron, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail. "Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling the rat in front of her. "He's skin and bones! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" Hermione said. "All cats chase rats!"

Skye stared at two, wondering if she should run. She had no interest in being in the middle of his fight. Hermione was a very scarily person, when she was mad; however, if she run, she would most likely run into Lupin. Her luck wasn't that good.

"There's something funny about that animal!" Ron said, trying to get Scabbers into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

_ Smart cat, _Skye thought, eyeing the cat. If it was Hermione's cat, it would have to be smart to keep up with that girl.

"Oh, what rubbish," Hermione said, impatiently. "Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else would you think-"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" Ron said. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!" Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry and rann to the girls' dormitories. Harry, who looked like a lost puppy, had no idea what to do. Who should he try to comfort? His friends really did put that boy in an awkward position. If it was Skye, she would just say fuck it and not do anything, but Harry would never say that or do that. He cared for his friends too much to give up on them. In the end, Harry made his way to the boys' dormitories to check on up Ron, considering he had no idea how to handle girls.

However, it appeared that she cared too much as well. She fought every urge she had in her body to go after Hermione. She didn't feel she had the right to go after Hermione not after what she had learned about her family.

"So I hear you aren't going to Hogsmeade," Fred commented.

Somehow, Fred got next to Skye without her noticing. "No, I have things to do." _Like trying to found out about the White Family._

"Like what? What would be funnier than a day away from Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Well, I have some sneaking to do." Skye glanced toward the twins, knowing that they would understand.

"You can do that some other time!" Fred exclaimed. "You don't need to waste your Hogsmeade trip!"

"Yea, but it would be the best time, considering the castle will be empty. Everyone will be at Hogsmeade or so I hope." Skye still eyed the door to the girls' dormitories.

George looked up in a thinking pose. "That is true, but there are ways around that," he said. He glanced to Fred as if to ask him something.

"Yea what?" Skye asked.

"Trade secrets, my dear," Fred smiled. There was a sparkle in his eyes. Skye narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't ask.

"So what are you looking for anyway?" George asked.

"I need to get into the records. I am looking for information, if you must know," Skye answered.

"What kind of information?" Fred asked.

"Is it prank related?" George asked.

It was quite clear that they would do anything to help out a fellow prankster. "Sadly, no. It is personal." She didn't explain.

"Ah," George responded. He had overheard Ron mentioning that she had lost her parents. Maybe, she was looking for something family related

"Yea," Skye smiled. "Well I have to go."

"Bye!" the twins responded.

Skye made her way to the girls' dormitories. She would try to talk to Hermione, but she wasn't going to make any promises. She still had her own issues, which weighted heavy on her. She glanced back to the twins, catching them giving each other meaningful glances. She shook her head. She needed not worry about those two and the prank they were thinking of.

* * *

Hermione held her Crookshanks close to her chest as if she thought she was going to lose the cat. She may not have the cat for long, but she had growth attached to the cat. She didn't care what Ron said, Crookshanks wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't after that stupid rat. She didn't know what Ron was thinking,… wait he wasn't thinking. When did that boy ever think?

She laid her cat on the bed and tried to focus on her homework, which never end. It was like it was multipling or something. She would never know, or maybe she would, considering she writes everything down.

Hermione had her nose in the books until she heard someone come into the room. There were only a limited number of people who would come into the room, considering this room was only for three year female Gryffindor.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Said girl looked up to see Skye, walking to her bed. "I am fine," she answered as Skye sit down on the end of the bed.

"You don't seem fine," Skye said. She stole a glance at Hermione before looking out the window. She didn't want to push, knowing how she got when she was in moods like the one Hermione was in.

"If anyone doesn't seem fine, it is you."

Skye looked back to Hermione for brief second, locking eyes. _That is something I would do._ "I won't fight with you, Hermione. I don't deny that something is up." She became silent, fighting the urge to tell Hermione everything. Hermione had too much on her plate already to worry about her; plus, it wouldn't be fair, considering what the House of White had did. "I am worry about you."

"And I am worried about you," the book warm said, looking back to her books; however, she wasn't reading. "Don't worry about me! Ron is just being stupid," she added quickly.

"Being stupid isn't an excuse for being a moron." Skye took a deep breath.

Hermione raised an eye brow. "Then what is your excuse?"

"What?"

"I believe you are acting stupid as well. Keeping everything in and not letting anyone help you. I saw the look on your face when you looked into that mirror and when you ran out on Professor Lupin. You can't keep it in. It will kill you!" Hermione shook her head, pulling down the book. She inched closer to Skye. "I don't know what you are trying to hide, but it can't be too bad."

Skye stared to her friend, unsure what to think. She wasn't being stupid; she was trying to protect Hermione…or maybe, she was just trying to protect herself. She couldn't take it Hermione hated her. "How would you know?" she hissed.

Hermione flinched at the Skye's tone: It was almost evil. "I know you or rather I would like to know you, if you were to let me." She inched closer and closer to Skye to the point that she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Skye.

"Why would you?" Her head fell.

"Skye, what is wrong? What have gotten you so low?"

Skye shock her head, wondering how they got onto the topic of her, when she came in here to check up on Hermione. What was with that girl and helping others, when she should be helping herself. "Why are we talking about me? I came in here to check up on you!" She lifted her head up and stared at Hermione.

"I don't need help! It is Ron, who need the help!" Hermione smiled. The pain was there, but at that moment, she was more worried about Skye than herself.

"It is about the White Family."

"What about them?" Hermione asked.

Skye looked unsettle, but she answered the question.

* * *

Ron was still in a bad mood the next day in Herbology and had yet to speak to Hermione, even though Hermione, Harry, he, and Skye were working on the same Puffapod. "How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped the fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," Ron hissed, not paying attention to what he was doing. The beans spilled everywhere.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry, which annoyed Skye. She didn't want to see her friend in pain, a friend, who was still there even after yesterday. "Do you want to join him, Weasley?" Skye glared.

Ron glanced toward Skye, shocked by her tone. "No," he said plainly. He didn't want to start something with her, considering what his best friend thought about her. Plus, he was sure she could beat his ass: the magical way and the muggle way.

"Good," Skye smiled, feeling somewhat better after her talk with Hermione, but that did not mean she was fine. Her family had still lied to her. Why would they lie to her? What did her father do? She knew there had to be something, considering whenever he was brought up, the mood always went south.

* * *

In Transfiguration, Potter decided that he was going to ask Professor McGonagall, if he was allowed to go to Hogsmeade. It wasn't like his Uncle and Aunt really cared. They didn't want anything to do with him and didn't care what happened to him; in fact, they would be ecstatic if anything bad were to happen. It was no secret that they hated him. If he dared say, they hated him more than Professor Snape or even Malfoy did; however, it was a two way street!

"Hey, Skye," Harry greeted, taking a seat next to her.

"Hello, Potter."

"You seemed more…." he searched for the right word.

"friendly," she finished. "Well to certain people." She opened up her book, not making eye contact.

He took a deep breath. "Um, is it…um."

"No, Potter, I do not mind you." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I do not mind you at all."

This relax the boy. He didn't want her to hate him.

"Professor McGonagall is going to say no."

"What?"

She closed the book, which had already bored her. "She's not going to let you go."

"How would you know?" He stared at her.

"It is Professor McGonagall. She is by the book; she would never bend the rules for anyone," Skye explained. _Not even for me!_

"True, but-" Harry started.

"No buts, Potter. This-" she started, but she was intruded by some commotion by the door. It had seemed that Lavender's rabbit, Binky, had been killed by a fox. Skye really couldn't care less.

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

The whole class looked at her like she was crazy. _I know where this is going!_ _And I am not going to like this_. Skye stole a glance at Harry as he was put in the same situation by that nutcase professor. It wasn't her rabbit, now was it?

"The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

Hermione hesitated, "You–you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"O', come on!" Skye yelled, silencing the whole class. "Why could you listen to the rambles of a nutcase!" She glared over to Lavender and Parvati, who was now glaring at her. "Only fools would listen to that woman." She didn't care that she was making enemies. Life wouldn't be fun if everyone liked her.

Lavender had an hard time speaking, so Parvati spoke for her. "White, we all know how you feel about Professor Trelawney!"

"And we all know how you feel," Skye mocked. She wasn't in the best of moods to be dealing with stupid people.

"She's a great woman! So why don't you stop putting your two cents into something you have no talent in. You should worry about that mirror of yours!" Parvati hissed.

Skye stood up so fast that the room spun. "How dare you!" She hissed with wand in hand. She didn't care what would happen to her; she was going to curse that bitch.

Harry jumped up, grabbing Skye's wand arm, but he didn't make a go for the wand. He didn't know what was up with that mirror, but he knew better than to use it against her. "Skye," he called to her, but she couldn't hear him. "Skye, calm down."

"I have lost Binky and all you care about is disproving the woman who had predict it!" Lavender cried.

"Was Binky an old rabbit?" Hermione asked, trying to get their attention off of Skye. She knew what Skye had saw in the mirror and it wasn't anything to poke. She didn't have to see Skye to know that she was inches away from cursing Parvati.

"N-no!" Lavender cried. "H-he was only a baby!" Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders, glaring at Skye and Hermione.

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked. She would do anything to get the girls off of Skye. The only thing that was holding back the girl was Harry, but he couldn't stop her.

"Well, look at it logically," Hermione said, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today-" Lavender wailed loudly. "-and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock-"

"What are you saying?" Parvati asked.

"That Professor Trelawney is a nutcase," Skye hissed pulling away from Harry, who went to reach for her, but she slapped his hand away. "Just face it!"

"Just face that mirror. What is it? Afraid of a zit?" Parvati snarled. "Such a loser to be afraid of their own shadow."

Skye had every intention to curse that girl, and she would have, if it wasn't for the little voice in the back of her head: _do it, that would prove you are truly a Slytherin! That you should have been placed in Slytherin just like your father's family._ It was that thought that stopped her. If she did it, her fears would be real. She didn't respond.

Parvati smiled, believing that she had won. She didn't realize how close she came to being curse. Lavender wailed again. "My Binky! I could have saved you."

"No, you couldn't have. You didn't know," Hermione commented, keeping an eye on Skye, who had lowered her wand per se.

"Yes I did!" Lavender cried harder.

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

At that very moment, Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, while Skye was inched away from jumping Parvati. A second later, Skye bolted from the room as Harry, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall called after her.

"Ms. White!" McGonagall went to the hallway to see if she could spot the girl, but Skye was too fast and disappeared.

Both Hermione and Harry had called after her and were about to go after her, but McGonagall sent them to their seats, telling them that there wasn't anything that they could do for White.

* * *

She wasn't the type to cry, but she had an hard time keeping the tears in. She found a quiet corner to drown herself with her fears. There was no way she could escape from them; her fears would follow her to the end of the world. She wished she could hide in that corner for the rest of her life. She wished there was someway to take away what she was feeling.

She rested her forehead against her knees, hiding her face from the world, which was covered in tears. What Parvati said hurt, not because she brought it back up, but rather, what it made her feel. She was ready to strike that girl and she would have, if Potter wasn't holding her back. Granted, she could have gotten away from him, and in fact she did; however, he still held her back somehow.

"Skye White?"

She closed her eyes as if to pretend that the person, who called her name, didn't exist. She wanted to pretend that nothing existed, but she knew she couldn't hide and she knew that she would have to face the world.

"Ms. White," The voice called again. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in class?" His voice was annoying.

She broke from her pose and stared at the person, who had called her name. It was visible that she had been crying. _Really? _She was annoyed as all hell. Could he see how much pain she was in? Could he see how much distress she was in? "Not in the mood today," she snapped, standing up slowly.

"Ms. White, I am going to have to send you to Professor McGonagall."

His red hair was a dead given away that he was a Weasley. She hadn't met him personally, but he knew about him….mostly from his brothers and the rest of the school. He had a stick up his ass so long that he would turn anyone in, and it didn't matter who. There was no doubt in her mind that he would even turn against his family if it came down to it. "Percy, go shove a pineapple."

"White!" He yelled as she took off. Skye had no interest in listening to that boy, who only cared about the rules. Not everything was black and white. However, he didn't get the picture and chased after her, but on the plus side, he was distracted by some other rule breakers and lost interest in her. That however did not mean he would give up.

She rounded the corner to see Malfoy (plus goons) and Potter in yet another argument. She didn't blame Potter, knowing how much of an idiot that Malfoy was. He had a bigger stick in his ass than Percy.

In the background, Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out, who shouldn't be going. She could see Hermione and Ron, who looked to be getting alone, disappeared out the door. She wonder what was going through Hermione's head, since she knew what Skye had saw in the mirror.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Skye watched Harry as he ignored Malfoy's last comment and made his way up the marble staircase. She took a deep breath and followed after him. She trusted Hermione and if Hermione said he would understand, then he would, but she was still unsure.

"Skye, Skye!"

White didn't react to Malfoy calling after her and kept going. She had no interest in talking to him, but then again, she never had anything interest in talking to him.

"Aren't going to Hogsmeade?" he asked as he jumped in front of her, forcing her to stop. He wasn't going to give up, was he?

"No."

"Why not?" He asked. It looked like he was going to pull out the puppy dogs eyes.

She glanced pass the annoying prat to the stairs, but Potter had already left. "I am scared of the Dementors," she mocked as she pushed pass him. She wasn't really lying, considering their abilities: to recall pass memories. She didn't want to hear her mother screaming anymore.

Malfoy didn't go after her and returned to his goons, unsure of what to say. She had left him speechless. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

* * *

"Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own–why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"

Harry, at times, believed that Filch was high on something. He never made sense, yelling weird theories.

"I distaste that," a female voice called from the steps behind Potter. "In fact, I distaste that you assume that all student are evil."

Harry turned around to see Skye, glaring at the man. Even Harry found himself shaking in his shoes. Skye wasn't someone he would want to mess with, especially in the mood that she had been in for the last few days._ Parvati had to bring it back up._ There were times, he wanted to slap that girl.  
Filch stared her down, but it seemed like that his famous glare wasn't working on her. "It is not an assumption… Your pranks won't work with me!" He shook his fist as if he was going to do something.

"What pranks? I am just walking around looking for Potter. Is that a crime? Did the laws change and I not know it? When were you given that authority? You are just a caretaker and nothing else. Don't try to be something you aren't," Skye snapped. She was close in calling him a waste of space, but that would mean she was on the same level of Malfoy. If she was, then she would be living up to her family reputation, which she had no interest in.

"Brat! get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry dragged Skye out of his sight.

"What was up with that?" he asked when they were out of Filch's range.

"He was overstepping his place," she answered, pulling her arm away.

"That does not mean you have the right to backtalk him! He is going to go to Professor McGonagall!"

"Let him. You will see what will happen when he does. He isn't stupid enough for that…well maybe he is," she shook her head. "Any ways, I am already in trouble with her, considering I run out of her class today."

He didn't like the way she was acting; she was looking for trouble, or rather she was asking for trouble. What was going on? "Skye, what's wrong? I have never seen you act this way."

"How long have you known me, Potter? A few weeks at the most. You don't know me." She turned her back on him. "I don't even know myself," she whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear it, but he did.

"Skye, what happened? I know something did." Her head fell. "Skye," he whispered pulling her into his arms. He would feel her tears as they started to flow again. She didn't answer as her sobs stopped all forms of communication.

They stayed for the next twenty minutes or so. She cried and he held her. He was still very much unsure of what to do or what to say, but he was going to be there. He wasn't going to turn his back on her, when she needed it. He wasn't going to push her away, but he was going to listen, when she was ready to talk.

* * *

Remus put away the Grindylow, a sickly green creature with sharp little horns and long, spindly fingers, away in the corner of his office. They were next lesson for the third years…the third years. From there, his mind wondered to his goddaughter, who still said a word to him. In the few days of class that he had with her, she only spoke when he called on her. She responded in one or two words. He didn't blame her not after what they did. To find out that your loved ones had been lying to you all your life did string.

He decided to have a walk around the castle. There wouldn't be many student around and he may be able to enjoy the castle that he grew up in. Being in this castle brought back so many and some were more painful than others.

Locking the door to his office, he headed out through hallways the castle. The third years and up were in Hogsmeade, having fun. He remembered when he was younger and how James, Sirius, Peter, and he would go out into Hogsmeade. Sirius and James were always planning a prank of some kind, while Peter just went along with whatever his friends did. At times, Lupin wondered if Peter had a brain, because if he did, he didn't use it. He himself would try to control Sirius and James, but they couldn't be controlled.

He took a deep breath as his brain froze on Sirius. That man was one of his best friends, and though he was full of himself, he was always there for him. He could always count on Sirius…however, he wouldn't count on the man to do it right or the way he wanted it done. Sirius liked to take things his own ways.

_I wonder how things would be different if he knew about Skye._ He closed his eyes for a few seconds, thinking it over. What it would be like if Sirius knew? Skye was almost two, when he betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. Would he still be one of Voldemort's followers? Would James and Lily be alive? He might not have betrayed the Potters, if he had something to live for. She could have warmed his heart. And what would happen if he found out now? Would he turn himself in? Would he go after Skye? What would he do?

Remus knew from the very beginning that Skye was Sirius's. Claire was a close friend of his and told him everything. She told him about that night that she became pregnant. She wasn't Sirius biggest fan and hated him most part. She didn't know what happened, but it seemed like he had won her over that night, for that one night.

Then a few weeks later, she found out she was pregnant and came running to Remus. She told him everything and how she didn't think Sirius was father material. (Plus, she didn't want her child anywhere near the Black family.) She didn't want him to know. She didn't believe nor respect him enough to tell him. She made Lupin promise that he wouldn't tell (one of) his best mate that he was going to be a father. Not even a second later, he regretted it, but he wasn't going to break a promise to Claire. However, he made a promise to himself that he was going to be in the child's life no matter. He was going to make it up to the child.

He loved Skye. O god, he loved her. She was like a daughter to him, and he would do anything to make her smile again, anything.

He turned corner and stopped cold. He would have never expected this. Skye, who was crying, was in the Harry's arms. He held her close to his chest as if he was protecting her from the outside world. Somewhere in his heart, Lupin was happy that she could count on someone, but at the same time, he was worried. Skye wasn't the type to cry, and it pained him that he had caused it.

_So unreal._ It made him wonder if there was such a thing like fate. He would have never believe that the son of James and the daughter of Sirius would come become friends (he doubted they were anything more….god, he didn't want them to be anything more. He didn't know if he could take Skye dating.), when They had no idea that their fathers were friends, best friends. What were the chances of that happening?

"Harry, Skye," Lupin called out to them, walking closer to them.

Skye jumped from Harry's arms as if they were caught doing something illegal….as far as she knew, hugging wasn't. She turned her head away from Lupin.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," Harry agreed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he kept an eye on Skye.

Lupin knew better than to ask if she was okay. One, he knew she wasn't okay. No need to ask a question that he already knew the answer for. Two, he knew she had no interest in answering any personal questions. "Not going to Hogsmeade?"

"I didn't get my slip signed," Harry answered. He glanced to Skye, expecting her to respond, but no words came from her mouth.

"Well that is a shame, but at least you are not alone." He smiled. "Why don't you two come back to my office for some tea."

"Sure," Harry responded, still keeping an eye on the still silent Skye.

Lupin turned around and made a hand sign for them to follow. Harry glanced back to see if Skye was still following. She was. She didn't try to escape just yet.

It didn't take to long for the group to make it back to Lupin's office. He showed them in. "Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got tea bags, I'm afraid– but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

Harry and Skye slowly took their seats. "How did you know about that?" Harry asked, curious.

"Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?" He dared not say that she also informed him about Skye running out of her class. If she wanted to bring it up, she would; however, he would push her for the information, when they were alone.

"No," said Harry. He glanced over to Skye, before turning to Lupin. He thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to. He didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with a Boggart.

"Is there something wrong?" Lupin asked.

"No," Harry lied. He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him. "Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. He didn't know if he should bring up the Boggart in front of Skye, but he had a few questions. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"

Skye shifted in her seat, catching Remus attention. She glanced over to Potter, but she didn't say anything.

"Yes," said Lupin slowly. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to take about it in front of Skye. She still wasn't herself after it.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly. He wasn't weak. He wasn't going to freak and flip out….like Skye did.

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said. Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken back. "Why?" he said again.

"Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Voldemort. Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, frowning. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Voldemort to materialize in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

Harry didn't miss Lupin's use of the word Voldemort, but before he could speak up, Skye spoke, "And we all know that you know best," she mocked. "Stop assuming that you know everything." She glanced toward the window.

Lupin took a deep breath, wondering what to say. He had to be careful around that girl. "I didn't say that I did, Skye."

"I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I-I remembered those Dementor." He was trying to break the ice that was forming in the room.

Lupin turned to Harry and smiled. "I am impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is fear. Very wise, Harry." He paused. "So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.

"Yea," Harry said.

"Well, then I am sorry."

Skye shifted in her seat. "That is a first."

"Skye," Harry muttered, trying to get her attention. He didn't want this to get out of control and have her say something she was going to regret. Lupin was a great nice and seemed very laid back, and he didn't want to see Lupin mad.

"Let her go on, Harry," Professor Lupin had ordered. He needed her to rant. He needed her to go on.

Skye narrowed her eyes. "I am good, Professor Lupin."

The professor took a deep breath. "I wonder about that, Skye."

Silence filled the room as Lupin and Skye had a staring contact.

"May I ask what this is about," Harry asked, feeling like he was missing something. Was there something between them that Harry didn't know about.

"Sure, Potter you can, but that does not mean you will get an answer." Skye broke eye contact with Remus as she got up and walked to the window.

"So in order words, Harry. She is saying no," Lupin translated. It brought back so many memories to hear Skye call Harry, Potter.

"That isn't what I am saying…well kind of," she mutter, shaking her head. For the next few seconds, what she was trying to say didn't make any sense. She couldn't get out what she wanted to say.

"Calm down, Skye."

She shook her head. "I am sick of all this. I hate lying. I hate lying. I hate fearing who I could be just because I learned identity of my grandparents. They do not define who I am. They do not define who I can be. They have no control over my life. I have never met them, so why do I yet them define who I am? Just because I share their blood does not mean anything." She looked straight at Lupin as she said it.

He wanted to give her a hug and tell her he was so proud of her for figuring it all out; however, there was doubt in his mind. It reminded him of Sirius, the same Sirius, who thought the same thing, but look how he turned out. He was no better than his family. Maybe it was nature.

"But yet, it still plague my mind," Skye revealed.

Harry stood quiet unsure what was going on, or rather, unsure what to say. From her rant, he was able to put together what had happened to her. In someway, he felt the same. His family, if you could call them that, weren't what he would call role model. He didn't want to be anything like them.

"Don't let them," Lupin said, being supportive.

"I have to go!" Skye said, bolting out of the room leaving Harry and Lupin alone, wondering what had happened. On the way out, she almost run into Professor Snape, who had threatened to give her detention like he normally did.

* * *

The next time Harry saw Skye again, they were heading back up to the Gryffindor Tower, which was jammed with students. "What is going on here?" Skye asked. She just wanted to go to bed, but it seemed she wasn't that lucky.

"I don't like this," Hermione said, who was still worried about Skye.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed. "What the hell," he muttered.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy-" And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Skye pushed through the crowd, making her way to the front of the line. "What is this?" What she saw turned her blood cold. Who could have done this? What kind of animal did this? Who could have been that angry?

Percy turned to her, remembering her from before, but he didn't say anything to her. Now wasn't the time.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to Skye to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my-" Hermione grabbed onto Skye, who was still was in a state of shock. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him. "We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

That name struck something deep within Skye that she couldn't explain. Feeling a faint, she missed the looks from Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lupin, which were left unnoticed by the rest of the Gryffindors.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I put some hard work into this... I believe this is my longest chapter ever....over 8,000 words. Yea :)

Sorry for any mistakes, but I will fix them in a few days. You are more likely to catch mistakes, when you step back for a few days and come back with new/rested eyes.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
